Wedding bells
by crimson clouded butterfly
Summary: Follow Newlyweds Sasuke and Hinata in their roller coaster marriage as they slowly fall in love with each other! SasuxHina R&R please!
1. The wedding

Wedding bells

Author's notes: Knowing the fact that I don't own Naruto upsets me, so please excuse me for my wrong grammars/spelling.

--

Seventeen year old Hinata sighed as she felt the soft silk of her wedding gown. She couldn't believe that the day for her marriage with Uchiha Sasuke is already coming.

She never knew Sasuke altogether. All she knows was that he was strong, the last of the Uchiha Clan, someone with many fangirls.

She never even thought he'll accept the marriage proposal her father gave to him. After all, they weren't really the best of friends when they were still small.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," Hinata said as she heard the sound of knocks on her door. It was her cousin, Hyuuga Neji.

"Good evening, Hinata-sama. I came in to check you for your wedding tomorrow."

"Hello, Neji-niisan...Thanks for your concern. I'm well prepared, I think."

"Are you? I'll leave you to rest then. Good night, Hinata-sama."

"Good night, Neji-niisan." She sighed again. Seems like her life is falling apart! She just didn't like the thought of marrying somebody she doesn't love. _If it was only Naruto-kun…_But Naruto-kun was already married to Haruno Sakura!

Then she smiled. _At least the man I'll marry is someone I know, even if we're not close…_She thought. She closed the lights and went to bed, hoping her day would be great. Even with fangirls all around screaming,"Sasuke-kun!! I'm going to marry you someday, too!" and "kick your butt away, heiress! Sasuke's MINE!"

Oh, the joy of marrying.

-- -- -- -- --

"Congratulations!!" The voices of Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru filled Hinata's and Sasuke's ears. The wedding ceremony had ended.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled. She was a beautiful bride, and she was with the handsomest groom. They were a beautiful couple, and everyone admits.

Hinata was wearing an off-shoulder, white wedding gown. Her hair was tied in a floral bun, with sliver ornamentals for her hair. Sasuke, well Sasuke had the same hair, but it was kept neater that day. He was wearing coat and tie (He didn't bother to dress up, really).

"I can't believe it!!" Ino partically screamed, "You got married sooner than me, Hinata!"

"Y-yes... it's very sudden, actually…"

"Hahaha,. You should be happy, really, marrying someone like Sasuke-kun!" Ino replied, then, nudging Shikamaru, she added, "This guy here is so slow!"

"Huh? Sheesh. Girls. You're so troublesome!" Shikamaru replied in a bored tone.

"Looks like somebody doesn't want to marry you, Ino!" Sakura teased.

Everybody laughed. They were surely having a good time, and it was a long time ago since they talked to each other like this.

Hinata was happier in her marriage now (Because she found out that those who weren't invited cannot come, so no fangirls at her wedding day!), especially when Sasuke talked about it the night before.

Flashback….

_Hinata felt a soft shake at her shoulder. She woke up, finding Sasuke sitting beside her._

"_S-sasuke-kun…W-what are you…d-doing here?" She asked, wiping drowsiness out of her eyes. It was still evening, maybe around midnight._

"_I just…well…I… wanted to make sure that… I'm not forcing you into anything…"_

"_Oh? Of course you don't… anyway I have no choice b-but to… marry w-who my father wants me to marry…"_

"_Yeah, but…" Sasuke continued to insist as he shifted his position, "I feel like I'm forcing you to marry me…"_

"_Why do you want to m-marry me Sasuke-kun? Hinata's soft voice surprised Sasuke. She was sitting beside him now, looking at him with those milky eyes of hers. Though it's dark, Sasuke could clearly see those lovely pupils of hers._

"_B-because…I see you can help me with my goal" He bluntly said._

"_To revive your clan?"_

"_Yes. And, you're not a fangirl. So I won't be bothered to sleep with you. At least I know you won't touch me or anythin!" Sasuke said with a little blush on his face and Hinata could feel hotness creep over her face._

"_Don't worry. I won't leave you with the kids," Sasuke said as he stood up to leave, "I'll be a good husband to you. I promise that." And he smiled.yes, he actually smiled, and he just promised Hinata that he'll take care of her! Sasuke had changed a lot when he went back to Konoha after Naruto made him realize that power won't make him happy._

"_M-me too, Sasuke-kun…" Hinata whispered._

"_What did you say?"_

"_N-nothing... I just…wanted to say that.. I'll…I'll be good w-wife...to you..."_

"_Oh, you better be." Sasuke said and smirked. He turned the knob of her door and walked out._

…_.End of flashback_

"So where's the Honeymoon?" Kiba asked.

"H-honeymoon…? There's none…"

"There's none?! What's a wedding without a honeymoon?" Tenten asked back.

"I-I don't know…father hadn't thought about it, I guess."

"That's so sad. Anyway you could have a good night at that mansion of yours! It's huge!" Ino butted in.

"Yeah! I could feel youthful energy flowing from it!" Lee butted too, his eyes in fire, "The exuberance of youth!!"

"You could feel the exuberance of youth everywhere, thickbrows." Sasuke coldly said. Up to now, he was still quite annoyed by the loudness of Lee. Everybody laughed.

"Hinata-sama, Uchiha-sama, it's time to go." said the driver of the carriage.

"Y-yes..." Hinata said. The newlyweds said goodbye to their friends. Sasuke escorted Hinata at the carriage, and they sped to the mansion Hiashi had built for them.

--

**author's notes: what do you think about my first fanfic? Please read and review so I can improve my writing skills!**

**Sasuke:** Why do I have to change?

**Dawn.witch:** hey, this is my story. I'm in charge here.

**Sasuke:** that's not the right answer!!

**Hinata:**please leave a review!!...sweatdrop..


	2. Wedding: The aftermath

Wedding bells

Wedding bells

Chapter 2

Author's notes: Knowing the fact that I don't own Naruto upsets me, so please excuse me with my grammars and spellings smiles

Also, thanks to the people who gave me reviews...I love you guys!! I'll post your names here, all you who give me good reviews next time… the more reviews I get the faster I update…

And by the way, I changed my name to crimson.clouded.butterfly

So…here we go...

--

Hinata looked in awe as they came near their mansion. It was marvelous, bigger than their whole compound, more splendid than the Uchiha's. It was really amazing, knowing her father. They both still hadn't seen this house that they'll live in, and both of them were in a shock when the carriage entered the gates of the castle.

The mansion was designed like it stood centuries ago; like it was built from some kind of old era. The exterior (It consist a Japanese garden, which has a fountain, with stone benches around it where you can sit, and a lovely clearing where in the middle sat a small Sakura tree), was so beautiful that Hinata stayed outside their mansion for an hour just looking at it!!

Sasuke, however, lingered around only for a few minutes. He didn't take time looking at the flowers scattered all over the garden since he could walked around them anytime he wants. After all, he's to live his remaining whole life there.

The interior, contrasted to the exterior, which has a very historic Japanese influence, is very modern. Tables and couches here and there, lights sticking at the ceiling, having a wooden, polished floor, and tiles for the bathroom. This was also the set upstairs (It's a two-story house), where most of the rooms where located. It was the most modern, the most expensive, the biggest and the envy of all couples at Konoha.

Hinata entered the living room after satisfying herself at the garden. Tired from walking and bowing down to sniff the flowers, she sat meekly at the couch and looked around.

"It's a nice place." Sasuke commented, appearing from nowhere. "I like it"

"Y-yes, me too…" Hinata replied as she moved aside to give Sasuke a place at the couch. He quietly sat down.

"Please tell your father I'm grateful. But I'll repay him. I don't want any debts. I have high pays being an ANBU, and hopefully I'll be able to pay…all this" Sasuke replied, having an oh-my-gosh-this-is-so-expensive look on his face.

Hinata laughed.

"Please don't bother… if you're going to pay all of this you'll be working for the rest of your life. No, even after your life!"

"Well… you're right...but still…"

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. I know father's okay with it."

What more can Sasuke object? He smiled and stood up.

"I'm really hungry. Do you think you're father's nice enough to put snacks in the fridge?"

"I…don't know… never thought of that…" Hinata whispered as she stood up and joined Sasuke as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Hinata-sama, Uchiha-sama," The servant bowed down as they entered the huge room.

"D-did father bother to b-buy any foods for us?" Hinata asked.

"No, Hinata-sama. All that's in the fridge is ice"

"Oh…how sad..." Hinata muttered as she looked at Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I'll go to the market to buy some foods" Sasuke said.

Now this idea worried both of them. Sasuke never, ever, bought stuff from the market before, and he sometimes had no idea on how things work, or what they are for, and such.

"A-are you sure?" Hinata asked. "I'll come, too."

"No, it'll be okay" Sasuke said. His tummy grumbled. He said a quick goodbye and walked to the market, just a couple of blocks down.

--

"Tadaima!" Sasuke said a cheerful voice as he put the grocery bags at the table. It was night already, so the servants were gone.

"Okaeri nasai," Hinata welcomed him home as she entered the kitchen. She was already dressed in her usual everyday attire.

"I got many foods to last until tomorrow" Sasuke said, feeling slightly proud of himself.

"T-that's great, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata said.

Sasuke slowly took all the things he bought.

"I've got orange juice and sushi and lots more, but is it okay if we eat the sushi's tonight?"

"Sushi? I didn't know they can be bought at supermarkets…Well, of course we could Sasuke-kun."

"Ok." He said. Hinata prepared the plates and chopsticks and glasses. She took a pitcher for the orange juice. As Sasuke gave the powder to her, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked when he saw the change at Hinata's face.

"S-Sasuke-kun…this is not orange juice…"

"Huh? It must be! Even though it's a drink from foreign lands, I know it is!!"

"B-but…it says here… cheese powder…"

"Cheese powder…?"

"Yeah… ones you put on popcorns and french-fries"

"Are you sure?" He asked as he moved beside Hinata and took the pack from her hand.

He sulked when he read the small letters that said it really was a cheese powder.

"Well…sorry…I guess I'm too starved to read what's in there…"

"That's o-okay…I never liked juice anyhow… I prefer drinking tea…" Hinata said as she hid the powder on one of the cabinets.

"Itadakimasu!" Sasuke and Hinata said in unison as they sat before the table. But, even before the two could a grab a sushi, the lights flickered and blinked a few times, then finally stop lighting.

"What the h--"" Sasuke muttered under his breath. Oh, he was getting angry!! First, no food, second, juice turned into powder, third, he was really, really tired, and last, was this!! Hinata switched the lights a few times but to no avail.

"I guess candles are the best to light one's home after all…" Hinata said quietly as she performed her hand seal to activate the Byakugan.

"Do you see candles in the shelves?" Sasuke asked after Hinata scanned the room with her eyes. She nodded, and pointed the cabinets under the sink. Sasuke took a couple of candle and lighted them with his fire technique. He set them at the center of the table.

"I think this is better, don't you think?" Hinata said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke muttered as he took sushi.

"It's like…a candle light dinner."

Sasuke smiled. _His smile is simply adorable… and those luscious lips…oh, wait... I shouldn't be thinking of that!!_ Hinata thought, shaking the blush that crept over her face.

"Yeah…it's so romantic…" Sasuke looked at Hinata at the eyes that made Hinata even redder. Hinata looked in another direction as she chewed her sushi so that Sasuke wouldn't recognize the blush. Unfortunately for Hinata, he did.

_She's soooo cute when she blushes…I wonder if she'll blush like that when I crawl beside her at bed…wait, what in shuriken's name am I thinking?!_ _Heck. _Sasuke thought. He didn't notice that he was red like Hinata, and they went on without talking to each other until dinner was over.

"I'll wash the dishes." They both said when Sasuke gulped the last drop of his water.

"No, let me." Sasuke insisted.

"I-I'm the wife…I'm the o-one who should do it…"

"It doesn't matter who you are…" Sasuke answered back as he started clearing the plates.

"Yes, I-it does…" Hinata took her plate at the same time Sasuke tried to, so they ended up Sasuke holding Hinata's hands and Hinata holding the side of her plate.

Oh, did I mention they both blushed here?

"Uh…let me take it…" Sasuke mumbled after moments of awkward silence.

"S-sure…" Hinata gave the plate to him. She walked beside him. When they reached the sink, Hinata squirted dishwashing soap on the sponge and started squeezing it. Because she had put too much water and soap, the suds accidentally flew to Sasuke, who, in revenge, squirted water from the faucet onto Hinata.

Hinata unconsciously wiped the sponge on Sasuke's face. She thought he'll be mad, but to her surprised, he laughed and took the sponge from her and wiped the remaining suds on her forehead. Hinata laughed and opened the faucet once again and splashed some on Sasuke. And this continued for a few minutes until both of them were wet and slimy because of the bubbles.

"Enough, enough!" Sasuke said as he was laughing. "I'm drenched already!"

Hinata laughed and looked around and saw that the kitchen was a slight wreck, with puddles of water and bubbles everywhere, on the floor, on the wall, and on the countertops.

"Oops…" Hinata said as she looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke just sighed and so without any word from each other they started cleaning.

It was a few minutes before they completely restored the kitchen to its original form.

"Well, that's tiring," Sasuke said. They both started to walk out of the kitchen and towards their room.

"Y-yes… I'm terribly sleepy…"

Sasuke opened the door and let Hinata walked first inside the room.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok… I'm going to sleep now, If that's okay…"

"That's alright," Sasuke replied as he pulled out his new clothes from the closet.

Hinata lied down on their huge bed and fell fast asleep, a smile carved on her face as she dreamt of what had happened at the kitchen.

--

**Crimson.clouded.butterfly: Yes, I know… this chapter is quite long… I think the first part is quite boring, though, with all those descriptions and stuff…And Sasuke's quite getting out of his original character… anyway, please read and review! Hugs and hersheys… and please don't mind my chapter titles….**

**Sasuke:** How come you always make Hinata blush? Like, I've read that word a million times on this chapter!

**Me: **So? What do you care, anyway?

**Sasuke**: N-nothing…really…

**Me**: smiles a big, big smile at Hinata

**Hinata:** is there…something wrong--

**Sasuke:** Yes there's something wrong!

**Hinata**: S-sasuke-kun…

**Sasuke**: If she'll make you blush more than she did this time you'll blow your head

**Me and Hinata: **gasp

**Sasuke**: Wait, I don't mean that! I'm exaggerating, of course! What I mean is--

**Me:** don't listen to him!! Send me your opinions concerning my story, please!!


	3. Hiahi's reason, Hinata's reaction

Wedding Bells

Author's notes: knowing the fact that I can't put a SasuxHinaxNaru love triangle at the original manga because I don't own Naruto depresses me, so please bear with my writing. Your reviews keep my story…readable…so…ahak...yeah… hope you like this new chapter, although it's mostly boring and kind of short…hugs and hershies..

Chapter 3

--

"There's a letter for Hinata-sama," the servant said.

It was early in the morning, and it was a week already after Hinata's and Sasuke's wedding.

Hinata rolled on her other side. She didn't want to wake up yet. No, not yet. Maybe a little more minute…Wait, what are those shakes on her shoulder?

"S-sasuke-kun? What is it?" Hinata asked, sitting. She yawned and stretched.

"It's a letter from your father."

"A l-letter? Why would he send a letter when he's just down the street?"

"I don't know. The servant is waiting for your reply outside, so I had to wake you up."

"Oh…that's okay…" Hinata said and gave her sweet smile to him. She quickly rolled the scroll open and read Loudly:

Hinata

Come at the house. I want to talk something with you and your husband.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked when Hinata closed the scroll.

Hinata nodded. She quickly stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower…" She whispered as she pulled new clothes to wear for that day.

"Okay. I'm finished taking the shower. So…I'm going to downstairs to have breakfast."

Hinata nodded and proceeded into showering.

--

"Now, how are you?" Hiashi greeted as the couple sat down.

Hinata looked at Sasuke. Sasuke, knowing her look was an I-don't-know-what-to-say, answered back.

"We're fine, sir."

"Very well. I just want to ask you when you'll do it."

"D-do…it? Do what?" Hinata stuttered. Has she forgotten something? Something that's she's supposed to do? Because if she did, her father will be angry! She can't afford to make him angry now, could she?

"The children, of course!" Hiashi replied rather harsh.

"C-children??" Hinata and Sasuke both asked.

"Yes. You see," He started, "The elders and I were discussing on what we should do with your kids. You see, this is the first time that an Uchiha and Hyuuga will… And we're expecting a new eye technique. It will be powerful than any Sharingan and fiercer than any Byakugan. If your children will have higher abilities, then-"

"Father!!" Hinata screamed, tears welling her eyes.

_So this was the reason why father wanted to me to marry an Uchiha! To make new ninjas. To train them like how they trained us. New techniques that could be unlocked trough our kids. To make the strongest clan ever! This was his plan, after all. _She thought.

"Hinata, you've never—"

"Father, how could you?" Hinata asked, standing up, "You…you're only using us, aren't you?"

"Hinata, shut your mouth and listen to me!"

"A new bloodline, right? For you to train and use. A mixture of Hyuuga and Uchiha will probably the most powerful and unbeatable bloodline, right… father? And when that happens, you're just going to take them all away, right? Taking our children away and then… making them train somewhere to be your puppets!! How could you be so heartless…? Father…I thought…I thought…" Hinata couldn't continue anymore and ran out of the room, her tears flowing down her cheeks. Hiashi and Sasuke were stunned, incapable of moving.

Hinata had never run away when her father is speaking, let alone throw his words back to him. Hinata was always the obedient daughter, not even letting a sound of complaint. But what she did…was…

"Uchiha..." Hiashi growled after moments of silence. Sasuke need not anymore words. He stood up, bowed down, and quickly dashed out of the room.

--

_Hinata…where are you?_ Sasuke asked himself. Hinata had been missing for hours now. Since the time she ran out of her father's room that morning, she still hasn't been seen by Sasuke or by their maidservants. And now it was already past two in the afternoon, and Hinata is still gone. Sasuke went to all the places he knew she would've gone, but to no avail. She was missing. And no one knows where she was.

Sasuke's tummy was grumbling already but he didn't want to take a break and eat. He wanted to find Hinata. To make sure that she's alright, wherever she was. To see her and comfort her from her insane father.

But where could she be?

--

"Uchiha-sama, Hiashi-sama wants to know if you've found Hinata-sama already…" A servant shouted outside of Sasuke and Hinata's bedroom.

Sasuke walked all throughout Konoha the whole day, but he couldn't find her still. Their friends hadn't seen her, too.

Tired and hungry, he retreated back to their home when he saw the sun slowly fading down.

He just finished his shower. In fact, he's still at the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Uchiha-sama?" The servant knocked on their door when she heard no reply from her master. There was no answer. Thinking her master had not yet come back, she turned around to leave. Instead, she found Hinata.

"Hinata-sama! Where have you been? Are you alright?" the servant started asking questions. Hinata just stared into space, visible traces of tears on her cheeks.

When the servant found that her master had no intention of replying, she sighed and bowed before Hinata before completely disappearing downstairs.

Hinata slowly opened the door to their bedroom and sat. She had been crying all morning, and sulking all afternoon. She just couldn't believe this was all that will happen to her life.

She proceeded to their bed. She sighed and sat down. She was tired from all the crying she'd done, and somehow, her sadness makes her sleepy. She wanted to sleep, and not waking up. She wanted to sleep forever…perhaps in her dreams…she could live the way she wanted to live…

_To be Naruto's wife…then we'll have children…and I'll cook…I'll cook for my family.. I'll be a chef for the rest of my life...we'll have picnics, too...and vacations to other countries…and my father...my father will treat me and my household properly, the way he's suppose to treat me …and I'll have a happy ending…_

"Hinata!" a soft voice entered Hinata's ears. She knew to whom that voice belonged, and she sighed mentally (if that's possible) knowing she'd have a lot of explaining to do on her husband.

So she slowly flipped her head where the voice came from. Her face grew scarlet red, looking at the man from the shower, and fainted.

--

**Sasuke:** Why the heck she fainted, man?

**Crimson**: I'm a girl, baka. Anyway, she fainted because…grins

**Sasuke:** What are you smiling for?

**Crimson:** shut up already so I could start on chapter 4!

**Sasuke:** Whatever…

**Crimson:** Anyway, this explanation is for **winterkaguya **smiles:

•Sasuke had not inherited the Uchiha mansion/compound/whatever.you.call.it because he wanted to get rid of the painful memory where his whole clan was murdered by his brother, so he sold the mansion. He wanted to pay the newly-built mansion that Hiashi had for them, but Hinata wouldn't let him (Ch.2). So, that's it! :) And for your second question, Kaguya-chan, it's already answered in the story…

Thanks for you guys who keep reviewing!! Love you lots!

Your opinions are highly appreciated!


	4. Kidnapped!

Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

Author's notes: hey guys… I wouldn't be updating because it's weekend… so please bear with this last chapter… smiles

I don't own Naruto. And that's one of the reasons why I'm sad.

And congratulations to **Lex07Gaa **for guessing the real reason why Hinata fainted. Teehee

Sasuke: Shut up already and start typing, dobe

Crimson: Don't call me that, teme

Sasuke: Why you—

Crimson: If you won't shut up, this won't get finished.

Sasuke: …

--

Chapter 4

Sasuke ran to Hinata upon seeing her fall on the floor. He checked her pulse and her breathing. He looked for bruises, or any broken bones. When he found out that she's okay, he carried her bridal style and dropped her onto their bed.

He looked at her soft, smooth face and listened to her slow, steady breathing. No one would know exactly how worried he was. _Is she alright? She must be since her pulse is okay. But…why would she faint? And where was she all day? Had she eaten lunch? Maybe I should make something for her to eat. But, I don't know how to cook. Kami. This is so hard to deal with.!_

As Sasuke was busily arguing with himself to cook food for Hinata or not, her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hinata-chan…! Daijobu ka? " He asked as he looked at her.

"Y-yes…" Hinata said, sitting up. Her head aches, but not much. She could bear it. NOW she's got some explaining to do.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked again.

"Of c-course..." She replied. She looked at Sasuke and, seeing that he _still_ had not any clothes but a just towel wrapped around his waist, she collapsed once again on the bed.

_What is her problem?!_ Sasuke asked himself, as he went to the closet to get some new house clothes. After dressing, he hurried downstairs and fixed his wife a sandwich and tea.

"Uchiha..." A masculine voice echoed through the kitchen. Sasuke was putting the sandwich and the tea onto a tray.

He turned at the doorway to see Hinata's cousin, Neji, looking at him.

"Hn." Sasuke's famous reply landed on the branch member.

"So you found her already," He continued, ignoring Sasuke's cold reply, as he stepped towards the second-to-the-last member of the famous Uchiha clan.

"Yes. She's fainted. Twice."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think you'd better check on her." Sasuke said, and he led the way to their bedroom. Seeing Sasuke's hands are full, Neji opened the door and let Sasuke in first.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata gasped as he entered onto their bedroom. Sasuke had put the tray on their bedside table and sat beside Hinata.

"Are you okay, Hinata-sama? Your father is very angry with you. He had discussed the...incident...that involved you and your husband early this morning, with the elders, and I say you're in for a surprise." His face not showing any hints if the said surprise is nice or horrible. And his tone is cold as always.

"S-surprise? Well… I don't need their surprises…They'd probably ban me from the Hyuuga heir, won't they? Seeing that I'm inappropriate, talking back to my father and all, they'll surely make me a branch member."

"Yes. No. Maybe so. You'll see. But for now, I'll take my leave and leave you two to rest."

With that the genius went out of the room.

Hinata sighed. If she'll be banned from their clan, or be a branch member, will her marriage to Sasuke still be well?

"Don't worry. Whatever happens, you're still a Hyuuga. And your eyes are your proofs."

"Thanks." She mumbled, not really sure if that's suppose to comfort her.

Her tummy grumbled, and remembering that she had not any thing, anything at all, since this lunch, she slowly took her sandwich and ate it.

"You'd better rest." Sasuke announced as he walked outside the room to put the tray back to the kitchen. Hinata nodded and took a shower.

Wearing her night gown, she swiftly landed on their bed. She was not really tired. She just wanted to have peace. And, she cannot sleep. She's really worried about what the elders could do to her. Heck, they could even ban her from living at Konoha!! But, they couldn't do that? Or could they?

Hinata heard some troubling sound from downstairs. She quickly went outside to see what it is.

_It must be Sasuke,_ she thought, _He must've tripped himself on the rug again at the living room._

As she was descending down the stairs, she heard voices that are casting jutsus. _Jutsus!!_ She said to herself, beginning to worry. They could be ninja thieves. Or, maybe, these were the ninjas the elders assigned to assassinate her?

She whispered the jutsu for activating the Byakugan, and she saw what she feared.

Members of the branch family were dueling with Sasuke. 9—no, 10 of them were attacking Sasuke all at once. Sasuke, one of his vital chakra points already damaged, already had a blood trickling down his chin. He needed help.

One Uchiha is almost equal to one Hyuuga member. So tI certainly isn't fair to have one Uchiha and ten of those dangerous clan members!

Hinata rushed to help her husband. Soon, he members were divided. Five for Hinata and five for Sasuke.

Sasuke was having trouble with his fight. He had lost lots of blood and chakra. Battling with the Hyuugas wasn't like battling with any kind of Shinobi.

He was on the floor now; holding his chest. His heart had been damaged severely, and Hinata, seeing that he needed help, took a chance and rushed to his side. She planned on performing a medical jutsu on him to at least lessen the pain, but even before she could reach him, a member punched her on her stomach awfully hard, making her unconscious.

"Our mission is to take both of them," the obvious leader said as he knocked Sasuke into unconsciousness.

--

**Crimson: Honestly this chapter is so crappy that I didn't want to read the chapter for checking!! So please excuse me this time, as you always had the previous times. Love y'all and take care… **


	5. The new heiress

Wedding bells

Wedding bells

Chapter 5

**Me: yyeeaahh…**

**Sasuke:Huh?**

**Me: yyeeaahh…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I do, Hinata wouldn't have any crush at Naruto.**

--

HInata's head spun. She felt sick, like she wants to throw up. But heck, she's too old for that. She opened her eyes, slowly. Su poured through the widows of the room where she is. It was a beautiful room, I fact, it was familiar. She the realized she was I her own room at the Hyuuga masion.

_W-Where am I?_ She thought as she sat on the floor, looking around. Where she was and why she doesn't know. Then, images of yesterday night flashed in her mind.

_S-sasuke-kun!_ She thought in panic and distress as she ran to open the door.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama. Please get ready for breakfast."

"N-nani…?" Hinata whispered. She was about to open the door when it was opened by this servant. What on earth is she talking about?! Breakfast? Like nothing hell happened?!

"Breakfast, Hinata-sama. Don't tell me you forgot all about breakfast." The servant said again.

"S-sasu—"

"Uchiha-sama is already at the dining room, eating."

Hinata's jaw dropped. Was she going insane? Weren't they kidnapped yesterday night? Kidnapped!! And what was her husband doing? Eating!! Eating breakfast!!

"Slap m-me…" Hinata whispered. The servant laughed.

"No, Hinata-sama. You're not dreaming. You're not going mad. Everything's perfect, so please forget about yesterday night."

"Y-you know about yesterday night?"

But the servant already started to walk away.

"I implore you to hurry, Hinata-sama. You don't want to keep the elders waiting." She said in a very serious tone.

_E-elders…?_ Hinata asked herself. Lots of questions reeled through her mind, but she gave no concern. The elders are more important. Maybe they have the answers to her questions.

--

"Good morning, Hinata-sama." The elders greeted as Hinata stepped inside the dining room.

"G-good morning…" She greeted back as she sat beside Sasuke.

"Did you have a good sleep?" One of the elders said.

They were seven elders all in all.

"Y-yes…" Hinata said cautiously. One wrong word and the elders would be throwing kunais and shurikens at her.

Most of the elders chuckled, while one cleared his old throat.

"I'm sure both of you were wondering what happened last night. We're here to tell you everything."

"So let's begin. And don't hesitate to eat while I'm talking. We know you still hadn't any food." Another elder said after the other one spoke. He cleared his throat, like the previous elder did, so as to prepare for his speech.

"The news about the three of you-- whom, of course, are you and Hiashi, -- had reached our ears. Personally I think you acted very, very harsh, Hinata, and what you did was wrong, since he's still your father and whatever he does or say you are to give him your utmost respect whatever the case is. Your father is angry at you right now, like any father, Hinata, and I beg you to apologize as soon as possible for the sake of your lives." The old elder paused, catching his breath.

_I'm dead._ Hinata thought.

"Moreover, you did what we were waiting for you to do since you were young, Hinata."

_I'm so d-dead n—what? Did he just say that?_"

"You fought for your own good. No, we do not encourage you to fight back at your father, but to fight for yourself. Finally, Hinata, you showed the character we were looking for!"

"I…I don't...understand…" Hinata said, confused.

"You've done well, Hinata! You finally showed the way an heiress should be acting, fighting for her family, her husband, and her children! You've swayed your father for your own good. Of course Neji had done a good job at this, swaying your father because the thinks it's unfair, and we'll gladly give the throne to him, but you've proven that you can fight for your clan, too, since you fought your family. You can now surely sway anyone that fights against your clan! You've shown some spunk, girl, and that's the only thing you're missing to be a good leader."

"Yes, you're now capable of being a leader." One of the elders butted in. "For years you had let your father look down on you for no reason at all. You let him discourage you, even if you have the strength to prove him he's wrong. Hinata, tell me, how can we let someone who does not stand for herself be an heiress? If she cannot fight for herself, then how can she fight for her clan? We thought you'd never do it, Hinata. We thought you'd never prove Hiashi wrong. But you did, and we're glad."

"But why kidnap us?" Sasuke butted in.

"Ah, a good question. You see, Hiashi doesn't know about this meeting of ours. If we called you here he'd see your carriage and suspect something, so we thought that kidnapping you is the best way. Hiashi went out of town early this morning, and he'll be back by this afternoon. We want him surprised, Hinata. He goes out of Konoha the head of the clan, and he goes home an ordinary member! I think that's good. We shall do the ceremony this noon. Invite guests, Hinata. Now," He said as they all rose to leave, "We want you to prepare along with your husband. Goodbye."

--

As it was planned, the ceremony began at lunch. It was done at the Hyuuga compound. Hinata, wearing her traditional kimono along with Sasuke, had been declared as the new head of the Hyuuga clan. Of course their loyal friends were there. The ceremony lasted for about two hours, with the elders' yhadda yhadda and traditional things to be done, like swearing an oath to be loyal head of the clan and etc.

As one of the elders ended his speech, Hiashi's carriage moved into sight. All of the people there – except the elders—held their breath. When Hiashi realizes what's happening, surely he'll wreak havoc. Fire will come out of his mouth and nose, and he'll have claws, and he'll turn green, and he'll grow big, and he'll stomp down every people that had witnessed that ceremony. But, wait! What's this? Hiashi is…is… smiling!! Has the world come to its end?

"Hiashi! Good to see you." The elder who was supposed to give the ending remarks said.

"Good to see you too." Hiashi said a he bowed down before the elders and walked towards Hinata. But before he even got close, Sasuke stepped between him and his daughter.

Hiashi laughed.

Hiashi never laughs.

Until now.

Sasuke, along with Hinata and the people there, and again, except for the elders, had a bewildered look on their face. The world really is coming into its end.

"I see you've done what I expected!" Hiashi said, a smile on his face.  
"Finally, Hiashi. Your eldest had shown courage enough for the whole clan." An elder said.

"Indeed. And I am very proud of her. Although it took her years to realize what I wanted her to do! It's alright for me, though."

"Yes, you're definitely right." The elder said as he moved towards his carriage. The other elders started to leave, too.

"Uchiha, " Hiashi started when the elders are away, "You don't have to protect Hinata against me. I'm not angry, really."

Sasuke stepped back. Hinata moved towards her father.

"Hinata…you're so big now…so…responsible…"

"F-father…why had you—"

"I had to, Hinata. If I didn't treat you coldly you'll only be a spoiled brat! So I had to treat you like nothing, Hinata. And I'm sorry. But now I know it's worth it."

"T-thank you, father…" Hinata said as Hiashi's hand cupped her left cheek.

--

**Author's notes: Okay…so the characters were a little OOC this time… oh, yeah, sorry for not updating quickly. You know reviews are what fuels me to write... : )**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Give me reviews, please!! Arigatou!!**

**Oh, yeah…btw: I'm still wondering, if Naruto failed three times at the academy, isn't he supposed to be three years older than his classmates?**


	6. The night

Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

**Author's notes: Okay, so I'm a bit okay now… rising from…depression…Ha ha ha ha**

**Oh, yeah… I still don't have the answer to the question at the chapter 5..huhu sob**

**Please know that reviews fuel me up!! So please, please leave me a good review to make my work faster!! Love you guys, and enjoy!**

**Oh, and I'm planning on writing a new story (Actually, it's finished, and I've written it on my notebook) here, it's called **Twilight Island** where the Naruto characters were stranded on an island with Indians. Please stay tuned and tell me what you think! **

**The story's a whole notebook (yes, it took me 80 pages to complete the story) so please bear with me! **

**So here it really is:**

Chapter 6

--

It had been a nice, peaceful night. Hinata winked her eyes open.

_Wow…first day as head of the clan! I can't wait to start my work! _Hinata thought. She was fully awake, but she still lingered on their bed. It was only yesterday that she had been declared as the new head of the Hyuuga Clan, but her father and the elders insisted that she be trained immediately concerning her duties. Hinata rolled on her right side; the left one was beginning to ache.

Sasuke mumbled in his sleep. Hinata stroked his hair, such soft, black hair…

Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Morning…" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun…" Hinata greeted back. She withdrew her hand from Sasuke's hair and stood up from their bed.

"I'll have to leave early today," Hinata said as she wore her slippers and went to the bathroom.

"Hn." was Sasuke all could say. He was still in dreamland.

Hinata went into the shower and…uh… **(A/N: I'm having a writer's block right now)**…showered.

When she was finished, she kissed Sasuke on the cheek, whispered goodbye, and walked out of the room.

--

"Good morning, daughter," Hiashi, strangely happy, greeted when Hinata entered his room.

"Good morning, father."

"Seat down," He said in a more serious tone and gave Hinata a cup of tea.

"So," Hiashi began with an unusual grin splattered across his face, "how was the…night?"

"The…night?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Yes, yes…you know… with your husband…"

"H-huh? Like any other night, father…"

"Like any other night? Nothing special?"

"N-nothing…"

"I really thought you'd…do something… now that you're free to… do it."

"F-father..!" Hinata responded, finally getting it, forcing a smile on her face.

Hinata blushed. And not just 'blushed'. It seemed like all of her blood had climb up to her head. She was red. Really red.

Hiashi laughed, to his own amusement and to his daughter's surprise.

"Okay, okay… I won't bother you anymore with that personal thing. But it still enthralls me! The thought of being a grandfather! And don't you worry; I won't meddle anymore with your family and with your children. Of course I'll spoil my grandchildren grandly."

"I thought you don't want any member spoiled?" Hinata teasingly asked.

"Well, yes. Take that back."

"Oh, father!" Hinata smiled and hugged her father. She was so happy that her father had changed a lot ever since yesterday afternoon.

"So promise me you'll do it tonight?"

**THUD.**

Hiashi laughed as he picked the fainted Hinata up and brought her to a chair.

--

"So that's it for now. Any questions?" Hiashi asked. For the whole day he was explaining Hinata her job. Financing, expenses, etc.

Hinata nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay. We'll continue tomorrow." He said. He looked outside and saw it was beginning to get dark.

"It will be night soon. How about a dinner with us?"

"I'd love to…but Sasuke…" Hinata hesitated.

"Oh, yes. I completely forgot! Wait, I'll have a carriage for you."

"No, it's okay. It's just a few blocks after all."

"Fine then. Take good care. And don't forget tonight!" Hiashi said as he dropped Hinata at the gate.

Hinata smiled. Her father changed so much, and for the better.

--

"Okaeri nasai!" Sasuke greeted upon seeing Hinata. It was his day of that day as an ANBU captain, and he stayed at home training himself.

"Tadaima…" Hinata greeted back.

Sasuke was perched on a love seat, watching some action movie **(a/n: okay, if you remember at the Chuunin exams there are already T.V. sets. You know. The one with Gaara unscathed and stuff.) **, a bowl of popcorn in his hand. Hinata sat beside him and took a handful of popcorn.

"How's the training?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, it's…f-fine." Hinata said, munching. Sasuke was about to ask more when a servant came in and said that dinner is served. The couple went to the dining room and had their fill.

The servants said goodbye, for they were going home, and left Hinata and Sasuke alone.

Suddenly, Sasuke smiled. It is very obvious that a certain thought had crossed his mind. Hinata, being curious, asked why he was smiling.

"Oh, nothing… I just remembered something."

"Oh." It was probably funny, since it made Sasuke laughed. Like Naruto in Lee's and Gai's green jumpsuit.

They continued eating. Then, they washed the dishes. They watched a couple of movies (_Ninja: tools of tomorrow _and _Shinobi Wars)_ which really, really bored Hinata.

It was already almost midnight when the last movie ended.

"I'm going to sleep now, S-sasuke-kun." Hinata said, standing.

"Yeah, me too. That movie sucked."

Hinata nodded in agreement. They climb the stairs to their room.

They walked silently. Hinata opened the door and walked in.

"Hinata…" Sasuke mumbled.

Hinata turned around to face him and was suddenly enveloped in a tight embrace.

"S-s-sasuke-k-kun…" She whispered, her face buried at his chest. She was blushing—again.

"Thank you." Was that all Sasuke said.

And gently, he lowered his head onto hers…

--

**Crimson: No, don't kill me. It's just a common cliffhanger, after all! Hehehehhehehhe. Oh yeah, I forgot! I promised that I'll be posting the names of those who gave me good reviews at chapter 2! I totally forgot! So, those who gave me reviews for this chapter, I'll be posting your names next chapter (ch.7) **

**Sasuke: **….

**Crimson: **do you wanna say something, teme?

**Sasuke: **……

**Crimson: **Why are you so red?

**Hinata: **…..

**Crimson: **Hina-chan, you're red, too!

**Sasuke & Hinata : **………..

**Me: **Ah. Leave them be. Ahahahaha. Reviews please! The more reviews, the faster I update!


	7. pregnant!

Wedding bells

Wedding bells

**Author's note: how come no one gives me reviews? i'm going to delete this story if i don't get at least 3 reviews for this chapter..because no one is reading! if there are people reading, then at least they'll give me reviews now won't they?**

Chapter 7

--

Sasuke lowered his head and gently kissed Hinata on her lips.

_A morning after two weeks…_

Hinata tucked her head closer to Sasuke's neck. It had been a wonderful night, really, and she was happy about it. She had been worrying that she could not satisfy Sasuke's desire. But she had proved that she could be good not just in combat, but also in…bed. They had been doing "it" for several times now, since their first…encounter.

Adjusting the towel that draped over her naked body, she looked at her husband. Oh, wasn't he handsome when sleeping! She touched his cheeks, still red.

Hinata stifled a glee when she heard Sasuke mumbling in his sleep. He _did_ look funny.

_Sasuke's dream:_

_Sasuke was floating in a dark space. There was nothing, everywhere he looked was pitch black. He ran and ran, but reached no destination. He called; yet no one answered. Suddenly, appearing before him was Hinata. She was beautiful in her wedding dress. She was calling for him, beckoning for him to come._

"_Hinata…" Sasuke whispered and walked towards her, longing for her embrace, for the warmth that her body gives to his cold one._

_But as he stepped nearer, some black gooey material clung to Hinata's white dress.__** (A/N: to help you imagine, it's like that black thingy at Spiderman 3. I don't own spidey.)**__. _

_Sasuke immediately stopped when he realized that the black sticky things were increasing when he goes nearer. But he couldn't just watch and see Hinata fight by herself, taking those sticky, stubborn things away, yes?_

_So he ran. He ran to her and helped her take those gooey things. He took them off, pulled them out of her shoulder, out of her face, out of her waist._

_But he was too late._

_Hinata was disappearing under those dark creatures._

"Sasuke!" a slap landed on Sasuke's hand. It was Hinata. He didn't wake from the blow, but actually, from the fierceness of Hinata's voice.

"H-huh? Why?"

"Pervert!" A slap had landed again on his cheek.

"What?!" he was completely awake now, after that blow.

"You just tried to take the blanket off me!!" Hinata roared, but calmer this time. She sat on their bed, holding the blanket that was the only thing that's keeping her from fully being naked.

"Tried…to take your...blanket?" Sasuke mumbled and look at her wife. _Who wouldn't? With that gorgeous body of yours, every man would like to get their hands on you…_He thought and closed his eyes again.

"Yes, you did! And don't you dare do it again!! You had your _fill _last night, Sasuke."

Sasuke, somewhat abashed by her statement, sprang up and sat beside her.

"I was dreaming. Sorry." Sasuke said. Hinata softened a little, accepting his lame excuse.

"R-really…I thought…"

Sasuke chuckled. He could never get enough of her.

"S-see!" Hinata retorted, somewhat enjoying.

Instead of answering, Sasuke leaned close to her and whispered, "Hinata, I'll take that blanket of yours anytime I want and you'll have no objections or whatsoever now that I'm your husband…"

Hinata blushed. Well…he _does _have a point.

With that Sasuke pulled her down on the bed again and locked her in a tight embrace. Hinata was leaning on his chest.

"I love you so much…" Sasuke said.

"I love you, too…" Hinata mumbled. She kissed him lightly.

Suddenly, Hinata felt uncomfortable. No, not from Sasuke's kiss… it was something different. And when that feeling had bubbled up on her, she gently pushed Sasuke away from her and ran to the bathroom.

--

"Really?" Hiashi questioned. He just received a word from his daughter that she's pregnant. Thinking she could not do "it" to Sasuke, he refused to believe.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." A servant had clearly delivered the message.

"Any more?"

"Sir, she also says that she plans to have a party concerning this matter,"

"Well, of course! Sure, why not. But, is she really…?"

"I do not doubt her, sir. Hinata-sama had always been a sincere, obedient girl. Seldom does she lie,"

"True," Hiashi said, convinced, "You have a point. So, does she say when this party will be?"

"She says that she wants it to be conducted tomorrow, presumably at their residence."

"Tell her that I shall carry all expenses, then! It should be a celebration, having my first grandchild! Tell her that I want to meet her."

"Yes, sir."

"Is that all the message you carry?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Now go ahead."

--

The news had spread, and the party began the very next day. Hinata cuddled into a chair beside her girlfriends as she gave them drinks. Some of the guests stayed outside were entertained by Sasuke, and the guests inside, mostly the Hyuuga clan, were entertained by Hinata.

"SO?? HOW WAS IT?" Sakura and Ino practically screamed. Their voices had filled the whole living room .

"How was…what?" Hinata asked innocently.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, as Ino pouted.

"Oh, you know! Now don't keep us in suspense, princess."

"Well…" Hinata stuttered. She didn't know what to say. Why was she supposed to tell them, anyway?! Basically, she thinks they don't have the right of knowing. But being Hinata, she didn't say.

"Oh, girls, stop it!" Tenten said, trying very hard not to laugh. Sakura and Ino were asking like little girls!

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked.

"'Why?' Of course that's there personal business! You ladies shouldn't even be asking those kinds of questions, even to your friends!"

"Huh? Well...alright. You do have a nasty point." Ino beamed with a smile.

"I'm just curious on how he tried to start it! Because when Naruto did, it was just…well... see? I don't even have a word for describing it! He just goes like (mimicked Naruto's voice)

'Sakura-chan, I want to do it!'

And I was like 'I don't want to get pregnant, Naruto. Not right now.'

And he replied, 'I'll use protectives!' so I gave him one and he went to the bathroom, and I got ready. And, heck, he was in there for half an hour!

'Naruto, aren't you finished yet?!' I shouted, and he replied,

'S-sakura-chan, n-not yet…' so I waited.

A few moments then, he poked his head out and said,

'I don't know how to wear this thing!!'"

And the girls screamed in laughter. Naruto sure did know how to put up a show.

Many 'congratulations' have been sent to Hinata and Sasuke. The party stopped almost before midnight. When the dishes were cleared and the place is cleaned, the couple retreated to their room and had a good night rest.

--

**Author's notes: Well… my readers…you're so silent….why? why??**

**Crimson: **yey! Congratulations, you're preggy now_**.**_

**Hinata**: Y-yes…T-thank you…

**Crimson: **What will you name the baby?

**Hinata**: I… don't know yet… we don't know if it's a boy or girl…

**Crimson: **Then start thinking of both! You might know when it will come in handy!

**Hinata: **please give crimson-chan reviews and tell her suggestions of baby names!


	8. The gift

Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

**Author's notes: I love you guys!! I love you so much!! (And now I know that all I need is a little threat to make your fingers typing for a review) heheh… no, I was serious with what I said before (the 'no review, delete story' part) and I really thought you wouldn't respond! : ) it's just so hard on making a story without knowing what your readers like! I thought I trashed my story because no one was reviewing… Anyway, you reviewed, and here's my update! Enjoi! **

**Oh yeah, **_**Twilight island**_** is up! Please read and see if you like it : )**

**Winter Kaguya****- yes, I'm planning to have a father-daughter argument because I thought Hiashi was a bit OOC… I'm probably putting it next chapter. Or the next. Oh, and thanks for the name! I'll use one of 'em!**

**Mac2****- oh, thank you for your efforts!! It's not everyday that I come cross somebody who's willing to read the first chapters! I appreciate it! Thanks! P.S. I like ch.2, hope you like it too.**

**Cheeseboxrocker-**** ahahaha! Thanks for the names… though I've already picked some. Don't worry, I'll use one of those names you gave for future use. Heheeh : ) and thanks for the support and the advertisement… and, yes, please don't insult the readers, ehehhee**

**Lex07Gaa-**** Thank you very much! I'm going to use one of the names you gave. Thanks again!**

**2kindsofcrazy-**** aaawww… : ) I'm so touched that you still gave me a message even if is a little stubborn on reviews that day… thanks! Btw, I'll use one of those names**

**LadyGoddess 93-**** yeah, I'm actually excited that she's pregnant! Hihi! Why..do you..uh..feel sorry for Sasuke?**

**To all, thanks so much! : )) I love you guys!!**

--

Chapter 8

Sasuke had cared for Hinata the whole time she was pregnant. He was the one who fixed her meals, made sure she had 100 rest, she was happy, she's not bothered with her pesky cousin, made sure the house is cleaned, their financial health is okay, she goes to bed at 9 pm SHARP!, she's smothered with kisses and hugs, she still had exercise, and made sure, really sure, that she doesn't read the death threats his fangirls mail to her.

Hinata gained a couple of pounds, but that was it. She wasn't that type of girl who would bloat when they're pregnant. In fact, she was…prettier.

Oh, those times were happy!! Yes, they were really happy, waiting for the day that Hinata will give birth. In fact, in those times Sakura had gotten pregnant 'accidentally' and Ino and Shikamaru had gotten married. But still the buzz of the town is Hinata's baby and when she'll give birth to it.

It was a clear, sunny day when it happened.

"La La La La," Sakura's singing voice was heard. It was 11:00 am, and the Uzumaki couple had visited Hinata.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan…" Hinata greeted as she sat beside her. Sasuke was gone on a mission; he should be back exactly at lunch.

"Good morning, Hinata! I just came to drop Hyuuga Hideki's medical records. You were looking for them, no?"

"Yes, yes I was," Hinata replied as she softly took the folder clasped in Sakura's hands. "The main family had some troubles with his health, and I wanted to make sure if he's alright.,"

"Oh, you're so kind to be concerned to a branch member!! Hiashi-sama couldn't have possibly done that! Anyway, tell me if you need any more records, and I'll gladly check on them."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

"Oh and how's the baby? Isn't your tummy quite…big?" Sakura asked as she patted Hinata's large tummy. Hinata gave a cheerful smile.

"She's...he's...okay… and yes, it's unusually large! But I never gave any attention to it…"

"Wait, you mean you still don't know what your baby is? I mean, if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, not yet… I want to consult my Byakugan, but Sasuke doesn't let me use it! He says I might be exhausted and all, and that it's bad for my health since it uses chakra. He's getting a little over-protective since the time he knew I was pregnant!"

"Oh, that's what daddies are for!" Naruto said with a smile, so big that it's almost covering half his face.

"Yeah, I think you're right! Anyway, I'm already due, to I think anytime I'll give birth…"

"Oh, don't worry! I'm at the hospital everyday. I'll make sure that the best midwives will be the one who'll help you give birth."

"Thanks again, Sakura-chan! What am I without you?"

"Oh, stop it! You're making my head go BIG!!" Sakura said, obviously flattered.

"Please have lunch with me. Sasuke is out on a mission for a week now, and I'm awful lonely…"

"Aaawww… really? Zannen, nee… Well, okay! We'll have lunch with you!"

Hinata brightened up when Sakura said that. And so they ate lunch.

Naruto and Sakura were just about to leave when Sasuke returned home.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun…" Hinata greeted and gave a peck on his cheek.

"Tadaima," he said and dropped on the couch, Boy, he was tired!!

"Well, since Sasuke's here already I think we ought to go now," Naruto said, getting Sakura by the hand.

"Yes, you're right," Sakura chirped in. But even before they could walk outside of the door, Hinata clutched her tummy and wailed.

"Hinata!" Sasuke shouted as he cradled Hinata in his arms.

"Uh oh, her water broke," Sakura said, checking Hinata. When she said this, the four of them met each other's eyes.

She's gonna give birth!!

Sasuke immediately carried her bridal style and the three of them rushed through the hospital.

--

"One more! Push!" The midwife cried, massaging Hinata's tummy. Hinata pushed, and then a cry of a baby was heard.

"Hinata smiled, knowing that it was now well. But her tummy still hurts!

"Oh, Hinata-sama! Hang on! There's another one!" Another midwife cried.

_What?!_Hinata screamed mentally.

--

_Is she alright? Is the baby alright? What's taking them so long?! It's been an hour already!! What are they doing in there?! Oh, I should've said yes when they asked me if I would like to support Hinata inside!! OOOOHHHH!!_

"Sasuke-kun!! Stay clam, won't you? She'll be alright! Those are the best midwives and nurses here in Konoha." Sakura said. She was waiting, along with Naruto, Hiashi, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru ("why do I need to come? Sheesh.') and Hinata's teammates (Kiba: ' Hinata's giving birth?! What are you waiting for, Shino!! Come on!!' Shino: 'tell Akamaru not to eat the baby, please.').

"Yeah, you need to be strong, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto added. Usually Sasuke would give him the 'Uchiha death glare' when he called him that, but he was worried so badly at Hinata that he heeded no attention.

--

Sasuke stepped inside the hospital room. When the doctor said that Hinata had been okay and she delivered healthy twins, he rushed at Hinata's room. The babies were already at the nursery room, being bathed and clothed.

Hinata was lying on the bed. When she saw Sasuke, she smiled.

"They're…twins…Sasuke…."

"Ssshh.." Sasuke silenced her and stroked her hair. "I know. Everything's okay. Have some rest first."

"I want to see the babies…"

"They're at the nursery. Still being bathed, I think."

Just as he said that Sakura (All the others have now crowded inside the room.) came inside with two bundles of joy at her arms.

"Congratulations, Hinata and Sasuke! A boy and a girl!"

Hinata took them in her arms. She kissed each of their cheeks and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"They're beautiful…" She whispered.

"Yes, like their mother." Sasuke said, leaning close to her.

Everybody else watched in silence. They're the most lovable they'd ever seen.

After a few minutes, each one of the visitors took a glance at the twins. Hiashi took the boy in his arms.

"Congratulations, Hinata. I'm so proud of you" He said and gave the baby back.

"Well I need them now," Sakura said after all of the guests left.

Hinata nodded, gave her angels to Sakura, and fell asleep.

--

**Crimson: how do you like it? : ) I hope you guys keep on reviewing! Love you guys and you're my inspirations!! Hugs and hershies.**


	9. A mother

Wedding bells

Wedding bells

**Author's note: I don't own Naruto!! You should know that by now. –Smiles-**

**Sorry guys for not updating this past few days!! I've been recruited along with the others, you see… and there was this house…then we were in there for two days…without any gadgets at all…and we're not allowed to go outside and stuff… and tis the only time I can write! So, here we go!**

**I also hadn't updated because I was depressed. You see, I really really like L from death note. And Heck!! He died!! No!! –cries- -cries- -sob- **

**Oh, yeah. Sorry for the time skip.**

--

Chapter 9

"SASUKE!!" Hinata screamed.

"Nani…?" Sasuke asked. he was still oblivious of the chaos that was going at their room.

"Please help me here! I can't handle both of them –eep! Don't eat that, Hikari!-- this twins are really hyper today and --Himiko!! That's dirty!-- and… and…"

"Give them milk or something…" Sasuke mumbled again.

It was already 10 a.m., and Sasuke was still in bed. Hinata, obviously, woke up early because of the twins.

"That's my problem, Sasuke! Please help me here, please!!"

"Ok, ok…" With that Sasuke shot up awake and took Himiko in his hands. Himiko, the young one, looked at her father then suddenly cried.

"Oh, no! What did I do wrong? Am I holding her properly? Why's she crying?? Do I look that BAD?? AAH!! Her cry's getting louder!"

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said, trying very, _very_ hard to stop her laugh. She took the crawling Hikari from the floor in her hands and cuddled him, then gave him his bottle of milk. She then gave Sasuke a bottle of milk. Sasuke plopped it into Himiko's mouth and she started drinking.

The twins were now 8 months old.

Yeah, it's quite fun having twins, but as Shikamaru said, they are a bit troublesome.

If a mother and a father are busy with their child, how much more if they have two?

"Are you going out today?" Hinata asked as she assisted Sasuke on lying Himiko in her crib.

"Nope. But I'll be going on a mission tomorrow and will be back probably next week, depending on how it goes…. You?"

"I don't think so…But I'll--" Hinata's words were drowned by knocks on their bedroom door.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wishes for you to meet him now."

"Now? Oh, well… Sasuke, I know you could handle the babies by yourself."

"Wh-what? I can't! I… I don't even know how to change diapers!"

"Hmm… Let's bring them, then."

"Bring them?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun… let's all go together! The four of us! Father hadn't seen them in a long time. I'm sure he'll be glad to see his grandchildren."

"Alright…"

--

"Good morning, Hinata." Hiashi greeted as the four entered the room. He looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, it's good to see you," then he looked at the twins that were carried each by their parents, "And my grandchildren, Hikari and Himiko of…

"2kindsofcrazy, winter kaguya, and lex07Gaa" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah. Without them we would've gotten good names for our children." Sasuke added.

"Yes, well, now… Hinata, have I told you yet that one of the feudal lords of the fire country wants to meet you?"

"He does? When?"

"Tomorrow! I thought you knew, Hinata! You should be responsible next time."

"Y-yes, father… I'm sorry… I just… the twins are crazy these days and…" She said weakly, stroking Hikari's hair.

"Don't blame the twins, now. Well I want you to get ready. You will leave tomorrow morning and you'll return the evening of the day after tomorrow."

"I'll be gone for two days? But, but…the babies…"

"Oh? Can't your husband take care of them?"

"Uhm…" Hinata looked at Sasuke. He, in return, shook his head.

"I'd love to, Hiashi-sama. But I'll be out on a mission tomorrow. It's well planned, and I doubt it if Tsunade-sama will give me permission to be excused in this mission."

"Hmmm…" Hiashi said, obviously thinking, "So get a nanny for them."

"A nanny?! No, no, Father, I wont let you. I'm their mother and I'm the one who's supposed to take of them. I don't want any nanny taking care of them. Also, there are no nannies. I do not consider those maids that you'll give me as nannies. Why, they're just barely fifteen years old, dad! And no, I won't consider taking them to my friends. Sakura and Naruto are already busy. Neji-nii-san can't and won't take them for sure. I won't leave, dad."

"Don't be stubborn, Hinata. It's just for two days."

"No, father."

"Tell me, then, what you're going to do."

"I…I…"

"Hinata, you possibly can't take them with you. It wouldn't hurt to leave them behind."

"I know that, father… but I can't possibly—"

"Hinata. Leave your babies at home and do your duty as a leader!"

"But, father—"

"Don't dare question me again, Hinata! You're being weak again, aren't you? I knew it from the start! You'll never be a good enough leader! I should've given Neji the title. Or had the elders take Hanabi instead! Now you'll stop that stubborn mind of yours and do as I say!"

"Sir." Sasuke said in a low, scary voice. His eyes weren't in a sharingan form, but they're really _angry_.

"What? Anything to object?"

"I respect you for being my wife's father. But don't you ever, ever scold her in front of me. Don't scold her ever again. Yes, you're the father and she's the child. But she's the leader and you aren't anymore. She's the mother, not you. She has her own life. Let her do what she wants."

"Y-you… who do you think you are?! Just because you married her means you can reprimand me of my ways! I had raised Hinata by this iron fist and this is how I will raise my grand children!"

"You won't touch our children! I'm sorry, but I think it had been a bad idea when you asked me to marry her, seeing that you wouldn't even let me do my duty as a husband!"

"Talking of your rights, huh? Feet walking up to your head? I'm still the father, boy! And you'll do nothing about it!" Hiashi glared and looked sternly at Hinata.

"I hope you do what's best, young girl. Now leave my room."

"Glad to." Sasuke rebelliously mumbled as he grabbed Hinata's hands and they sped back to their mansion.

--

"What are we going to do now, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata whispered sadly. She was half glad and half sad on what happened.

"Hmm… I think it's time to visit friends."

"You mean Sakura and Naruto? Oh, please don't! I don't want to leave the twins there. You see, Sakura has already much to worry about and—"

"I don't mean _that_ kind of visit."

"Huh? What…what do you mean..then?"

"You'll see."

--

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Hinata screamed. It was only an hour and a half after lunch and she had already perfected the technique.

Hinata clones started to appear all over the room.

"You're doing great, Hinata-chan! I never would've done any better!" Naruto said. Skura went inside the room delivering juices and sweets. She handed one to Naruto and Hinata, but Sasuke strongly refused.

"Oh, right. Seems like you still don't like sweets, do you?" Sakura said with a smile.

Two of the Hinata clones started to fight on who would get a sweet. Hinata simply sighed then all of the clones disappeared in a poof.

"Well, I guess that's good. You should survive for the next few days. Just be sure to take soldier pill if you're the kids are really, really hyper."

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan! You're really great!" Hinata said.

"That's okay, Hinata-chan. Anytime!" Sakura said as the Uchiha couple and the twins prepared to leave.

--

"Take care of the twins for me, please." Hinata said to her clone. It was morning, and she and Sasuke were about to go to each of their businesses. Hinata had made two clones of herself to take care of her babies. At least this is better than leaving them with nannies.

"Yes, Hinata! Don't worry!" the Hinata clone holding Hikari said.

"I just hope your chakra won't falter once you reach your destination. It would be dangerous for us to disappear without any warning!" The one holding Himiko added.

"Don't worry. Naruto borrowed me some if his chakra, and I know it'll be sufficient to keep you guys alive till the end of the month!"

"Sugoi!!" The Hinata clone holding Hikari said.

"Anyway, it's time we leave. Ki wo tsukete" Hinata said, kissing her children each on the forehead.

"I'll be back by tomorrow evening," Hinata said to Sasuke.

"Alright. I'll try my best to be back the day after tomorrow."

Hinata nodded. Suddenly, her father cleared his throat."

"F-father…? What… what are you doing here?"

"Good morning to both of you. I just… well, I see you've mastered that technique! Very good, Hinata. I hope it will be alright. Do your best, then."

"Aren't you angry?"

"No, no. guess I've never been a good father because I don't know how a good mother feels! Anyways, go ahead and be safe."

"Thank you…" Hinata as she climbed the carriage.

--

**Crimson****: **Hi. What are you doing here?

**My grandmother****: **Will you please call your uncle? I want to know if this light bulb is 220v or 110v. I'm going to change it, you see.

**Me****: **I can check it for you.

**Grandmamma****: **Oh, no! Let your uncle do it. HE KNOWS.

**Me**: I can know it too…

**Grandmamma****: **He knows it. Don't worry. He's the one who bought that, so he knows it for sure.

**(Suddenly my uncle comes back)**

**Grandmamma****: **oh you're back! Can you check that bulb for me? I want to change it.

**Uncle**: it's 220v.

**Grandmamma****: **HUH?? HOW DO YOU KNOW??

**Me****: **-nosebleed-

**I don't understand her. Really.**

**Crimson****: Tsk tsk tsk you naughty boy**

**Sasuke****: Hey! I'm not like that!**

**Crimson****: really?**

**Hinata****: Crimson-chan, can you help me change Himiko's diapers?**

**Crimson****: oh sure –grins- **

**Sasuke:****No! don't let her touch Himiko!! Give her reviews to keep her busy!! –panicks-**


	10. Music of the night

Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

**Crimson: HA! I changed Himiko's diapers…: )**

**Sasuke: NO!! NO!!**

**Hinata: She's good, really! You can be a mother anytime!**

**Crimson: Don't say that! I learned because of my pesky cousins! I'm the eldest, so I need to take care of them and—**

**Sasuke: Noooo!!**

**Crimson: I'm still talking, dobe.**

**Sasuke: NNNOOOOO!!**

**Hinata: Shame on you, Sasuke-kun! You should learn how to change diapers! **

**Sasuke: "-.-) & (TTTT)**

**Warning :Sasuke is a bit OOC**

--

Chapter 10

"Are you…sure?" Sasuke asked Hinata. He was sweating and obviously nervous. Hinata nodded.

"Yes. I think it's appropriate."

Sasuke gulped. This was the most dangerous mission of his life – it was a matter of life and death. Of course his missions were all a matter of life and death. But this mission is different. It is the life of another person. Hikari's.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't tell me you're scared of changing his diaper?!"

"N-no, that's not it… it's just…"

"Fine, then. I'll do it!" Hinata said and proceeded on changing her first-born's undies.

Hinata had decided to teach Sasuke about parenting. So far, he failed the first test: Diaper changing. Hinata let Hikari crawl on the carpeted floor of their bedroom when she was finished.

"B-but… that's so hard! I don't know what to do! Give me something easier!" Sasuke protested when Hinata told him that it's necessary for him to know these things.

"Okay, okay. Hmm... How about…" Hinata started to suggest something when Himiko Suddenly cried. It was time for her breakfast.

"Right! Feed Himiko with a bottle of milk!" Hinata said as she took a cup of powdered milk, a bottle with water already inside. "Of course the measure of the milk if already set and all you have to do is dunk it in the bottle, and make sure you hake it well, and give it to her." She said as she handed Sasuke the cup of powder.

Sasuke did as he was told to, and when his daughter was already gulping the milk he'd given her, he smiled so proudly that he looked like an idiot.

"Don't be happy, Sasuke. Everybody can do it." Hinata laughed, crushing Sasuke's pride and joy.

"W-well I guess it was _too_ easy…" Sasuke said as he lied down on their bed once again.

Hikari wanted to reach something on the bed (A/N: Their room was a mess. Toys were all over the place). Hikari stood by himself and grab the stuff toy he wanted most. When he did, seeing Sasuke on the bed, he cried "Papa"

"Awww… did you hear that Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said, taking Hikari in her arms and sat next to Sasuke.

"Huh? Hear what?"

"Ow, daddy hadn't heard you call him! Why don't you say it again you cutey-cutey mushy boy? Call your gooey- weeny daddy again, Hikari—"

"Hinata."

"Now be goody goody and say 'daddy', my mushy wooshy--"

"Hinata…"

"-- giggly lovey cutey--"

"Hinata!"

"W-what?" Hinata asked. She was kissing Hikari's nose at the time.

"you're talking baby talk."

"Well, I _am_ talking to a baby."

"That's not what I mean!"

"Daddy-o doesn't want me to talk to you, my tutti fruity…"

Sasuke sighed as Hinata continued to talk to Hikari that way. A few minutes later Hikari pouted.

And then he cried. Hinata gave Hikari to Sasuke as she got his own bottle and gave it to Hikari. By this time, Himiko had got her fill and was gurgling at some of her toys. Hinata took her from her crib and put her on their bed and started to 'baby talk' to her.

--

"Bathing time, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said with a sweet smile. It was 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Huh? You don't need to tell me that. I know when to take my bath. Or maybe... you wanna take a bath with m—"

"Sasuke-kun!! That's not what I mean!!" Hinata hid her face to hide the crimson fire that quickly covered her face.

Sasuke laughed. It was one of his favorite pastimes: teasing Hinata.

"I know, I know…" Sasuke said as he took Hikari and Himiko in his arms. He gave Himiko to Hinata as Hinata explained what he will do. With Hinata's instruction, he had successfully completed bathing the twins.

"See? It isn't so bad after all, nee?" Hinata said.

"Yeah. And I know how to change diapers!!" Sasuke said with a smile.

"So you're going to be a great dad after all huh?" Hinata teased. The twins yawned and soon they were asleep.

"Of course." Sasuke said. Hinata smiled again and both of them went downstairs for tea time.

--

"WWAAAAAHHH!! WWAAAAHHH!!" A cry of an irritated child ruined the afternoon's silence.

"Sasuke, one of the twins is awake. I'll go check them." Hinata worriedly said and escaped away. It was already 4 in the afternoon, and the two of them were at the garden, having tea. For three hours they sat there, until now.

Sasuke gathered the cups onto a tray and deposited them at the sink.

--

"How come those kids are still up?" Sasuke said, entering their chaotic room. Hikari was chewing a stuffed kunai toy at his crib, while Himiko was trying to grab a Hokage toy (It will go "Uzumaki Naruto is the name!" and "Never go against your ninja way!" when you press the tummy) that looks scarily like Naruto, outside their crib.

It was already midnight, and the kids had no sign of falling asleep.

The twins both had onyx eyes like their father. Deep, black eyes that shone like black crystal when they're happy or excited. Eyes that go as blunt as charcoal when they're sad and about to cry.

Their hair was taken among their parents. Hikari, much like Sasuke's, was black as night. Himiko's, like her mother's, though with a darker shade, was deep lavender. They seldom fight even if they're sharing the same crib. Of course, this crib is just when they're awake. They sleep with their parents on bed. Hinata had insisted upon it. It is just a miracle that neither of them was squashed to death.

"They slept a while longer," Hinata replied as she dropped the other toys at their box. The room was all clean now; no more toys crowding it. The only toys left were those toys at the twin's crib and the Hokage doll (It was given by, guess who, Naruto).

Hinata smoothed the bed sheet and sat. She was tired than the usual

"Sorry." Sasuke said as he sat beside her. "I fell asleep while watching a movie. I hope you woke me up so that I helped you."

"No, no… that's okay. I never went downstairs, so I didn't know you were sleeping."

"Oh. Alright. Don't hesitate to call for my help next time." Sasuke said. Hinata gave a nod as she lifted the two twins from the crib and gave one to Sasuke.

"You know, there's still a lesson you hadn't learned." Hinata said as she kissed Himiko's forehead.

She yawned.

"What's that?"

"Tucking them to bed."

"Oh. Yeah. So… how do I start?"

"Sing them a song."

"W-What?! But I… don't sing.!"

"You don't sing? Hahaha, I can hear you sing your heart out when you're at the shower!"

"Urgh…ok…alright…what do I... what do I sing…?"

Hinata gave him a song and he started to sing softly, much to Hinata's surprise. He sang a beautiful song, and Hinata didn't even know how beautiful his voice is, since he rarely uses it.

When he was halfway through the song, the twins had fallen asleep and Sasuke laid the two sleeping angels on their crib on purpose. He then took Hinata, and having a soft/romantic song, he twirled her around and danced with her.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly posess you  
Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world  
leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me._

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
let the dream begin, let your darkest side give in,  
to the power of the music that i write  
The power of the music of the night…_

And when he had reached the last lyrics:

_You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night._

He looked at Hinata lovingly, tenderly laid her down their bed, and gently kissed her lips.

--

**Author's notes: If you're all wondering what song that is, it's David Cook's **music of the night**. I suggest you listen to it…: )**

**Give me nice reviews!! : )**


	11. More than business

Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

**Author's note: I'm seriously going to make an affidavit about me NOT owning anything about Naruto. Really. So I don't have to type this thing over and over again.**

**I'm so glad you liked the last chapter…: ) I love you guys!! Oh, yeah. School starts next week. Tuesday, to be exact. June 10, 2008 specifically. So I won't be updating much.**

--

Chapter 11

"Sasuke, I'm planning to have big celebration for Hikari and Himiko's birthday. Is that alright to you?" Hinata asked, giving Hikari a spoonful of souped rice (A/N: Souped rice is... rice that's swimming in a puddle of soup. If that even clear things up. Like Rice with Tinolang Manok's sabaw. Yum Yum! Tinolang Manok is a delicacy in our country by the way. Right, Lex and Holly? –smiles- And Sabaw is…**Oh just forget about it!!**).

"Of course that's okay." Sasuke said with his usual cold tone. Hinata had gotten used to it already.

"I want it to be a private party…if that's okay… I mean, you know… guests that are allowed are only those who had been… invited."

"Of course that's alright." He repeated.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata said as she wiped Hikari's mouth. It was full of rice sticking to it.

"Maybe we could even invite the Kazekage?" Sasuke added as he was sipping a cup of coffee.

"K-kazekage…? N-no, don't… I mean… we're not really acquainted and… he might be busy…and Suna's quite far…and…"

"Oh, alright. I understand."

"Himiko, you'll never get full if you're playing with your food," Hinata firmly stated after a few seconds. Sure enough, the young girl was eating the food then spitting it out, putting more food on her mouth only to spurt it out again. Sasuke laughed.

"Seems like she doesn't want the food," he said, taking her into his arms, and giving her a bite of toast. She happily munched it and opened her mouth, asking for more. Sasuke gave her more.

"I wonder if Sakura could come." Hinata unconsciously asked as she gave Hikari a bottle of water before the poor thing choked.

"Huh? Of course she can. When did that woman skipped parties?"

"Well… never did. But you know how sensitive her pregnancy is! Unlike mine…"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Although it is quite troublesome having Naruto at her side al the time."

Hinata giggled. Now Hikari was the one who's playing with his food. Hinata stopped feeding him since it was already useless; he was already full.

The babies were healthy and fine and the cutest and most adorable-est babies you'll ever see. After all, they're from one of the prettiest couple.

"Ooh… Himiko likes bread, doesn't she?"

"B-bwed!" Himiko giggly reapeted.

"How cute!" Hinata said as her heart was filled of motherly gladness.

"Kuu…" Hikari repeated.

"Cute! Say 'cute' my Hikari!" Hinata repeated again.

"Cute! – ri, ri… kuuh…- kari…" Hikari said. Hinata clapped. The babies were intelligent, too.

--

"Happy birthday!!" Naruto screamed. He was bringing a big, big box. He handed the gift to the twin's father and took Hikari from Hinata's clutches. He kissed the poor boy and hugged him tight.

By his side was Sakura who sweat dropped.

All of those who had been invited were there, and the party had started an hour ago.

"And you're late because…?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Oh, gomen, gomen…" Naruto fiddled, still carrying Hikari, "There was an emergency."

"Please have a sit. Ino and the others are over there," Hinata politely said.

"Oh, sure! I heard Kiba had proposed to his girlfriend already!" Naruto replied, giving Hikari back to his mother.

"Come on, Naruto! I have news to tell Ino!" Sakura said, pulling Naruto away from the couple.

"Looks like that's all of them…" Hinata whispered.

"Uh…actually…there's one more."

"Huh? Now who could that be?" Hinata asked in confusion.

Before Sasuke could answer, a seducing feminine voice greeted the Uchiha prodigy.

"Nice to see you again, Sasuke," Karin's voice echoed through Hinata's ears.

"You too," He bluntly said. He turned to Hinata and whispered that Karin was one of his former teammates.

"F-former team-m-mate? B-but… I thought…we killed…them all…"

"No, no… she escaped."

Sasuke gladly took Karin's hand for a handshake. The tall girl looked Hinata with criticizing eyes from head to toe then smirked.

"You're the mother, I presume" She said icily. The tome made Hinata somewhat angry yet weak at the same time. Karin then laughed, then apologized for laughing, then handed Sasuke a tiny box.

"It's my gift for your child."

"Children." Sasuke corrected.

"Oh? So they're twins? How…exciting." She said and went past them.

Himiko started to whine. Seems like she feels what her mother is feeling. Now if only Hinata could do the same…

"What's your problem?" Sasuke suddenly asked when Hinata fell silent.

"N-nothing…"

"You don't mind having her, do you?"

"N-no…"

"Hinata," Sasuke turned into a serious tone, "You don't have to worry about her. And… I actually don't like you prying into our business. Yes, I invited her because I had to talk to her about a certain…past. So if you don't mind, please… you know what I mean. Now let's go and head over to our guests."

Hinata nodded like an obedient child. Inside, she was crying. Sasuke? With a woman? And all they had to talk about was business? Okay, Sasuke had gotten with girls before to talk about business. Many times, actually, and Hinata had not said anything. She didn't mind, actually. She wasn't the type of wife who would fuss if there husband had talk to another woman just for a few seconds.

But this Karin…she was different. At first look Hinata knew there was something going on. And she knew it was not just business.

The couple, along with their children, strode over where the guests were. But to Hinata's point of view, they were walking to her perfect family's death.

--

**Crimson: and this chapter is the start of the drama.**

**Please review.! **

**Sasuke: never will I talk to Karin.**

**Crimson: really?**

**Sasuke: Yeah. Cross my beating heart.**

**Crimson: you just did.**

**Sasuke: -dies-**


	12. Oh no

Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

**My apologies for not updating sooner!! Our teachers gave us so many things to do that I can't update anymore…anyway, I'll stop babbling now so we could go on with the story : ) **

--

Sakura sighed and looked leaned on her chair. She roamed her eyes out of focus a bit, then starting to feel confused; she faced again on her friend.

"Hinata, this is not you at all…" she began to scold her friend., "I know there's something fishy behind this!"

"Demo, Sakura-chan…"

"Having you another baby again -- and at three months -- and not having Sasuke know about it? Aren't you supposed to be telling it to him?"

"Yes, but…things are confusing these past weeks and…"

"Still!! You're supposed to tell him!"

"Yes, but…"

"Fine. I understand. I won't tell anyone, not even to Naruto. It's just a little intriguing, though, having you come here for a check-up…anyway, there's something you should know."

Hinata looked at Sakura's serious face.

"Your health is…declining. You told me you were passing oput several times a week? If this continues then I'll have you confined. And Yyour baby's hold is not as strong as it should be, too. You're pale and thin, and you have those bugs under your eyes. What's wrong, Hinata?"

"I…It's…nothing…"

"Hinata, this is serious!" Sakura hissed worriedly.

"I know, Sakura-chan…demo--"

"Sakura-chan, emergency!" Sakura's assistant suddenly erupted in the room, drowning Hinata's response/ this caused the shy, timid girl to politely rise and bow before her friend and doctor.

"I'll see you again, Sakura-chan. Thanks for your worries, but I'll be okay…" she said and went away.

Sakura sighed again for the twelfth time in their conversation.

--

"A message arrived when you were out, Hinata-sama…" a servant said when Hinata finished her lunch. She was away all morning, shopping for foods and meeting Sakura at the hospital.

"Eh? To whom?" she said as she took the scroll out of the servant's hand.

"it was from another village, I think. It is for Sasuke-sama, and the person who delivered the message said that it must be delivered to Sasuke-sama immediately."

"Very well…I shall give it to him now…" Hinata said as she rose up from the chair. Sasuke had said he'd be at his office all day, and since it is important, it Hinata saw no reason why not to go to him.

--

Hinata carried her steps lightly, feeling worried. Will he get angry? Will he shout at her? What if he's not at his office at all? Being an ANBU leader meant many things, and…

Hinata shook her head as if shaking the thoughts away. But still she felt antsy. There was something wrong that's bugging her.

When she finally had reached Sasuke's door, she noticed Sasuke's chakra, and another's. To make sure that she can talk to Sasuke at that moment (For what if it is an important meeting?) , she used her Byakugan. And when she did, she saw what she was fearing this whole time.

Karin.

--

**Sorry for the short chapter! But I hope it's enough, since this is the only time I got (I'm writing this while we're having our computer class)**

**So, send me your love!! Reviews!!**


	13. Oh nopart2

Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

**Again, I am writing this at our computer class….**

--

Hinata dared not make a sound, dared not take the risk to be known that she was there. Although she was just meters away from someone, she had always hid her chakra very well, a thing she was quite known for, and many younger genins had even asked her to teach them the 'magic' of hiding one's chakra.

Yet this time, this time she did not need to hide it.

Yes, it faltered the moment she saw that…that… such a horrible creature she couldn't even had an adjective for her!

An intimidating presence always had surrounded the red-haired girl that made every weak girl go mad and cry and run home.

This is exactly what Hinata wanted to do, though she is not weak. No, not weak, but soft and gentle and tender-hearted. Oh, to run for home and cry in her sweet, dear pillow…and hear the steady breathing of her dear children, and worry over her unborn one.

And forget all about Sasuke.

Hinata quickly de-activated her byakugan just as the moment she triggered them on. She looked at the floor then, her mind still focused on what her eyes had seen, even if it was just a glimpse.

Sasuke, sitting behind his big, brown mahogany desk, with his serious face mulling over those papers stacked at his desk, and Karin, slumped beside him, obviously trying very hard for the two of them fit in one chair. Oh, the idea of her! Smiling and giggling next to a _husband, _giving those licentious looks at Sasuke and then would cling closer, as if she was about to fall.

And Hinata, being raised as polite and noble as ever did not even thought of giving her a name, or calling her something that is suited for her, like something that starts with W or the letter V.

And she did not feel anger. Any wife who would've seen the closeness of her husband and a woman would've just erupted like a big, fat volcano. One would probably tear the door down and shout at the top of her lungs, 'how dare you, you --", and a colorful strings of words next.

But Hinata is not any other woman. She is always calm, so reserved. And at that moment she did not feel pain, but sadness. And relief.

Yes, relief. It is clear from the picture she saw inside the room before her that Sasuke is not clearly interested at Karin. He looked annoyed, really.

And it was a good sign for her, but not enough to hide those tears coming.

Hinata cupped her hand over her mouth as the scroll she had been holding on fiercely tumbled down on the floor. The fall was so high that when the scroll had hit the floor it made such wrecking sounds.

Surely Sasuke and Karin heard it, no? Frightened, Hinata ran away and straight to home.

--

"Oh, Sasuke…You know I won't want any payment for this, but if you could—" Came the sly voice beside him.

"Karin, I told you to shut up or I'll make you,"

"Oh, make me then, Sasuke…" The annoying voice said again and for the first time Sasuke had the urge to kill her. Of course he couldn't do that. But the girl is one his nerves already and any moment his anger would flare up.

Karin rambled on and on without Sasuke answering her. He did his best to check those papers at his desk until…

"what was that?" he asked when he heard some thudding outside.

"Huh? Some one just knock that old pot, probably. You know, that pot at the hallway. It's dingy and so--"

"Shh.." Sasuke said and quickly stood up to open the door (And when he stood up Karin almost fell to the ground because of the weight loss that had the chair imbalanced)

When Sasuke opened the door he saw no one, but a scroll on the floor. He cautiously picked it up and when he felt no threat, he went inside his room.

"Oh, it's the information, I see." Karin stated, a little serious, "But why would you want any information about your bro—"

"I told you to shut up." Came sasuke's hiss, and at that time his door broke down.

**Gomen for short chappies.**


	14. a grieving father

Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Came a fierce voice. As soon as the door was blown door Karin hid herself by the use of a forbidden technique which made her invisible and her chakra hidden perfectly.

"Nani?" Saskue whispered and turned to see the intruder. It was Naruto, and with him a handful of ANBU members already loitering about the room.

"What's this all about?" Sasuke asked coolly, for he knew if he could turn Naruto's mind a bit, then…

"You know perfectly well what, Sasuke! It is against the law to keep an outsider!"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, now more serious than ever.

Now at this time Karin's mask had wear off, revealing a trembling yet strong kunoichi behind Sasuke.

"Seize her!" A captain commanded and at was a battle was started. Sasuke, however, was caught in the middle. If he tried to help Karin, he will get into a massive heap of mess. But if he tried to Help Naruto and the ANBU and catch Karin, then Karin will be…

But Sasuke was saved from deciding because at that moment Karin tumbled down the floor and soon she was tied up with chakra eating ropes that made her weaker. The members quickly filed in and carried her away, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone in the room.

"Sasuke, why did you do it? I thought you were alright when we brought you back here! You swore! You said that you won't meddle again with Hebi, or your brother, or whatever you had put your head into!" Naruto shouted, tears began swelling on his eyes.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know? I saw her at your twin's birthday! You even dared to take her to your own children's birthday!!"

"But she was just a minute there. Nobody couldn't have seen her."

"True, and a fact is I am the only one who saw her. And heck, I didn't _saw_ her. Just a glimpse of her. Now tell me this instant why you had her in your care!"

Sasuke scoffed and looked calmly at the blonde in front of him.

"Seems like you still don't know me, huh? It would likely be obvious that I'm still tracking Itachi – but that's kind of impossible now with you knowing it."

Naruto's anger took the best of him and his eyes were already in the shade of blazing red.

"You…you tricked us!"

"You let me trick you." He said as he changed into his stance.

Naruto shouted in his fury and was about to hit Sasuke with his fist when A tiny shriek came just from the doorway.

It was Hinata.

"H-hinata?! What are you doing here? Get out!" Naruto screamed. Hinata, still crying, shook her head slowly and bravely walked between the two of them, while the two men just stared at her.

"P-please…stop this…" She said, trembling.

Sasuke _wanted _ to scoff. But somehow he couldn't. Why?

"P-Please…" Hinata said as she turned around to face Sasuke. Slowly she walked up to him and smiled. She knew Sasuke was a little bit stubborn but she knew deep inside she was kind and gentle still.

"Sasuke…" She whispered. But as she lifted her hand to touch his shoulders, Sasuke pushed her away.

It seemed that Sasuke's push was too hard, for the poor Hinata had crashed down the floor.

"Hinata!!" naruto scremed, running at her side, lifting her up in his arms.

"S-sasuke…" Hinata whispered and was about to stand again when suddenly a bolt of pain shot right up through her. Shouting, she clutched her belly and held onto Naruto.

"W-what's wrong, Hina-chan? Why are you—what the? B-blood?! Hina-chan, are you alright??" Naruto's voice was that all Hinata could hear as she slowly closed her eyes and knew nothing from that point.

"Sasuke!! Help me!!" Naruto's shout shot right into Sasuke's ear and he moved. At fist he was too shocked to do anything, but recovering his senses he quickly moved to HInata, carried her, and the two of them sped straight into the hospital.

--

The door behind Sakura closed as she faced the two men who had dropped Hinata at the hospital.

"Sasuke," she said as she walked to the black-haired boy, "I need to talk with you."

Carefully Sasuke nodded and followed Sakura into her office.

"You…did you… did you know that she was pregnant?"

And at this question Sasuke's eyes widened; he never knew a thing.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, she was pregnant. And…her health is fragile…and the baby's hold…was weak. And I know that you know what I mean…"

With that word she left, leaving a grieving father at her office.


	15. Reconciliation

Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

**Crimson - (ii) poor hina-chan…**

**Sasuke - you're the one who's writing the story!! I won't do such a thing!!**

**Crimson – oh yeah?! You just did, dobe!! sob**

**Sasuke – better go see her…**

**NOTICE: I give the permission to all of you to do something to Sasuke. Whatever you want. Cage him, feed him with worms, whatever. i present him to you… vecause I'm too sad to do anything with him. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 15

A knock thudded at the wooden door. There was a slight pause, a slight hesitation, but the rapping sound came in again, this time louder.

Sasuke looked at the emptiness of the still room. He couldn't think properly, couldn't come into his senses.

His child… his child was lost….because of his brutalitly…

What had made him pushed Hinata like that? It was maybe because… his heart longed for darkness, for revenge upon Itachi… and at that time his heart was prepared to fight against his friend. And then suddenly, a light comes into view. A shining, ray of light, battered, yes, but still shining and doing anything -- risking to do anything -- so that the darkness might come away.

And what will darkness do at the first gleam of light?

Sasuke remembered the time when he was still small, and Iruka-sensei had said that the sun is powerful enough to blind him. Curious and quite stubborn, little Sasuke, about 5 or 6 then, bravely directed his onyx eyes to the ball of fire. And at the first glimpse, he quickly shut his eyes and rubbed them and tried to push the light away.

He tried to push _his_ light away.

He wasn't supposed to _push_ her or _knock_ _her down_, was he?

The sound of the knocks irritated his senses.

"What do you want?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Sasuke," came Naruto's weary voice as he opened the door a few inches, "Hinata… Hinata's awake…do you... wanna see her?"

At this news Sasuke quickly bolted right out of the seat and dashed for the door, startling the somewhat down Naruto.

"Room 201." The Hokage whispered. Sasuke ran towards the room, leaving a trailing Naruto behind him.

--

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked as she filled the pitcher with cold water beside the bed. Hinata was weak and sad as ever. She looked paler than she was with the white, clean blanket spread over her.

She managed to nod meekly and closed her eyes again.

"I hope that husband of mine doesn't call yours." Sakura said again after a few moments of silence, "I'm sure…you won't like to see him at this time…"

"I… I don't know, really… of course I don't want to talk to him, and I don't want him talking to me, at least for now, but somehow it's such a comfort to see him here…to _see_ him. I haven't seen him often this past two weeks…" Hinata replied with discomfort. She took a great deal of time saying this, for she was still very weak.

And at this time the door suddenly opened and in its doorway was Sasuke, panting and a bit perspiring.

"Oh dear," Sakura muttered as she gave an angry glance at the newcomer, "So he did call him. What a jerk." And with that she nodded to Hinata and left. She knew the two needed a time alone together.

As Sasuke moved slowly beside her bed, Hinata couldn't control herself anymore.

She sat on her bed, buried her face on her trembling hands and wept.

Sasuke, who didn't know what to say, sat next to her but didn't say anything.

And at the time they knew both of them had said each sorry, and both were forgiven.

--

**Sorry for such another short chapter. Again, I'm writing this at our computer class (And I'm afraid I will be for the next chapters). **

**Please check **_A Change of Heart _**it's a naruxhinaxsasu story of mine : )**

**Send me your love!! And your punishment to Sasuke!!**

**Next chapter I'll say what will happen to Sasuke and Karin. : )**


	16. Sasuke's trial

Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

**Crimson: our computer teacher had just said that we CANNOT use internet w/o her permission and CANNOT sign in our Emails/profiles and such. Huhuhuhuhu.**

--

_Exactly a week after…_

Konoha villagers and other juries filed inside the courtroom. It was just an ordinary size for a room, with ordinary windows and ordinary doors… with ordinary benches and an ordinary gavel.

However, today, it's a special case.

Concerning an Uchiha.

Naruto's gavel pounded. All of the people hushed up.

Naruto cleared his throat. It was his first trial as a judge, and heck, Konoha's first public trial.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Uchiha Sasuke…" He whispered. Most of the people didn't hear him, so he had to repeat what he said louder. On his right side the defendant, Uchiha Sasuke, was sitting all by himself. He said he does not need any one with him.

On the other said was just the prosecutor, with a pale skin and white orbs, all by himself, on the people's side. Meaning, it would be the people of Konoha vs. Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata and the others sat at the very front, nervous.

Karin was nowhere to be found. It was because today is the day of her execution.

"The defense is ready, your honor." Sasuke simply muttered. It was still unusual for him to say this thing.

"The prosecutor is ready your honor." Ryouta Shiguri seriously said. He is the designated prosecutor for the case, a tall, lean man, very young (about 20 or so). He is not really a prosecutor, as everybody else is not, but his talent for getting evidences made him a most striking candidate for his position right now.

Tension builds up as the trial starts. Guards were already lined on all four walls of the room, just in case anything goes wrong.

"You know, I can't imagine us prosecuting the Uchiha like this! Especially he's the Hyuuga's Heir's husband." A stranger whispered to her seatmate.

"It's weird, really…but a little exciting! Nothing's been done like this before!" came the reply.

"Your opening statement, please." Naruto continued.

"Let's skip the details, shall we? We all know that the Uchiha is worthy of execution. By what charges? Covering an outsider's presence, that is, a nin that is not from Konoha. It is known that ninjas without passport and/or are illegally inside the village will have death as a punishment, since this act is punishable by law. But only few of us know that the same goes for a person who does not report to any authorities about an outsider. And this, your honor, is charged against Uchiha Sasuke, who 'covered up' a kunoichi from an unknown village, named as Karin. I say that Uchiha Sasuke be executed!"

With that the people went wild as the juries did (Tsunade is one of the juries, seeing that she is the former Hokage).

Sasuke simply scoffed and smiled.

"What have you to object…Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Your stupid prosecutor claims that I'm to be executed because I did not report an outsider to any authority. But why should I, seeing that I am an authority myself?"

With that the audience went wild again.

"Yes, he has a point," Naruto added as the people hushed down, "He's an ANBU Captain."

"Yes, he is your honor, but…" Shiguri trailed off as he skimmed the papers at hand, "that makes his charge deeper, no? He is already an ANBU Captain yet he did not do to her what is supposed to be done!"

"Then, tell me, what are the procedures that I must have done?"

"Why, take her to prison, or have her captured by other ANBU members, or--"

"And this is to be done to every outsider?"

"Y-yes, yes…of course"

"Great. Tell me, then, does an authority, let's say the Hokage himself or any other captain, or a jounin ranked ninja, has any 'authority' to decide what acts must be inflicted on the outsider?"

"D-decide…of – of course! That's why the outsider is taken to him so that he decides what to do to the trespasser!"

"Then, let's say, as an ANBU Captain, I have decided to take Karin as a friend on my own country. Do I have to take her to prison, then?"

"No…"

"I rest my case, _your honor_," Sasuke finalized, putting emphasis on the last two words.

"B-but!!" the prosecutor blurted, frantically catching papers flying from his desk before Naruto or the juries could even comment, "he's supposed to report this to the highest authority – the Hokage! And if he welcomes the kunoichi as a friend, then at least he let her have the proper process indicated towards tourists!"

"Objection," Sasuke shouted, but not too loud, "The Hokage is not always available for such matters. He has his own important business to attend to."

"And what about the process? Why didn't you let your friend have a legal passport, if she is welcome to your house?"

"I was planning to. But it occurred to me that the proper process will take a long time, and I need her help as soon as I can. So I had her come _illegally_ as you claim. But I'm still planning to have her legal. You just caught her before she could have her passport."

Shiguri cleared his throat.

"Tsk tsk tsk…" the prosecutor smiled evilly, "You just gave yourself in. If she really is a friend, then, why are you so calm right now? You know that today, about late in the afternoon, she'll be executed."

Sasuke smiled back.

"Because if I win this case then she will not only be _not_ executed, but also she'll be free from prison."

His last remark was so simple and true that none of the people present made any remark.

Naruto cleared his throat.

"Why do you need the outsider's help?"

"Hn."

"Answer the question, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto's whisper came when Sasuke made no intention of answering his enemy's inquiry.

"Last month, Naruto--"

"'Hokage-sama', if you will," The prosecutor corrected.

"_Hokage-sama_ asked me to check some places around the Rain's, Water's, and Mist Country's for Konoha ninjas. We all know that several of our ninjas had not yet return from their mission. So he asked me to check them out if I can find anything about them. Apparently, Karin, knew these premises very well and asked her help. Of course if she came too late our ninjas would all be dead, if they still weren't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Is that precise?"

"What the heck are you asking me for if you won't believe me?" the irritated Sasuke asked back.

"Is this true, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto nodded. Yes, it was true indeed he gave Sasuke this mission. Yet he knows that there's still another reason why Karin came.

Because of Itachi.

But Itachi is already dead, and not even Karin had the courage to tell Sasuke that.

"But…" Naruto continued, "When I asked you, Sasuke, why you had Karin with you… you said you're using her information about your brother."

With his remark all of them went wild, except, of course, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shiguri.

"Just as expected!" Shiguri declared after Naruto's gavel bounced many times.

"What?!" Sasuke shouted above the shouts coming from the mob.

Naruto didn't even know why he said such thing. It was like sending your own friend to prison. No, he really was sending his own friend to prison.

"Objection!!" Sasuke shouted again.

"Objection overruled." Naruto muttered.

"I now proclaim that what Sasuke had said earlier were all lies! And now, knowing that he was tracking his brother, another traitor like him, I persist his imprisonment!" The prosecutor shouted his voice against the audience's.

Amidst the chaos, amidst the shouting and confusion, one soul had the strength to be courage and stable.

"Please…" She shouted, and asked her stars to protect her husband.

**Sorry for a kinda boring chapter…anyway I'll continue the trial until next chapter. Ciao**

**Send me your love…**


	17. Hikari and Himiko

Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

**On with the trial… **

**WARNING: EVERYTHING'S OOC**

As soon as the people on the court started clapping for Sasuke's arrest the guards that were lined up on the wall took hold of Sasuke.

"They were about to bring him to the prison when suddenly the door opened.

All of the people turned to look at the ninjas who dared disturbed the trial.

"H-hikari and Him-miko…?" Came the whispers.

It was true; on the doorway of the big heavy door were the 1 and ½ year old Uchiha-Hyuuga children, standing proud and tall. Behind them were some Hyuugas who looked like they collapsed onto the floor.

Hinata shrieked and quickly ran to them and caught them both.

"What are you doing here??' She whispered awkwardly.

Hikari simply pointed at the Hyuuga 'nanny' and smiled.

Hinata stared and asked, "You…you did this?"

Both infants gurgled and smiled.

"W-What?? How could you even do that?! I told you to stay with him!"

Hikari then looked angry at his mother, and quickly slid down off his mom's arms.

"Hikari!" Hinata shouted as he presently began to run to the front.

Himiko then shouted (Like she was saying 'Oh, this'll be fun!) excitedly and quickly followed her brother.

Hinata was now catching two small toddlers running fast.

The people began to worry as the two toddler waddled to Sasuke in a very fast paced, while Hinata was still trying to catch them.

When they finally got close to Sasuke, the guards tried to push them back, over and over again.

Hikari shouted (And he was trying to say: 'Why on Konoha are you pushing us?! I wanna go to my father, brute!!'), exclaiming he was irritated. Suddenly his eyes flared and then they were gray, and unexpectedly he thrust his palm onto the guard's left leg. The guard cried, and collapsed on the floor while clutching his leg like a baby. The guards, cautious, tried to bind the twins with ropes, when suddenly Himiko's eyes went gray, like her brother's, and simply looked at the guards. Just looked. The guards laughed, thinking she can't possibly do anything to hurt them, when suddenly a guard shouted in pain, his neck at a twisted angle. Many people shouted and were amazed at what the twins can do, and some even cheered for them.

Hinata stared in horror.

What on earth are her kids up to?!

So the twins fought the guards (And a funny thing is no one even bothered to stop them; they were all amazed and entertained by the show) astoundingly until 4 guards were already down.

As Hikari was about to bite a guard's hand, he suddenly stopped, and, along with Himiko, they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

No one moved, afraid that a stir at the silence could awaken the peaceful angels.

"You can't put me to prison…" Sasuke muttered.

All eyes are on him now.

"You can't."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"The children… they're…strong."

"So we saw."

"Yes, and no one could control them, maybe, except me."

"What do you m--"

"He's right!" Ino shouted.

"I-ino?" Naruto inquired.

"I…I tried to get my spirit to their body to calm them down and it didn't work…"

When she testified this, some people agreed and said they tried multiple jutsus and yet nothing happened. (And while this is happening Hinata was already taking the twins and kissing them all over and again and again and hugging them and embracing them and stuff.)

"So…you mean… they're… impenetrable?" Tsunade suddenly asked.

Some nodded and some shrugged.

"Now, Sasuke, what do you mean we can't put you to prison because of this?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke! Stop being stubborn or we _will_ put you to prison!"

Sasuke shrugged and muttered something inaudible.

"Don't you guys get it? The reason I'm after Itachi is this. He once showed me a move to make your enemy fall asleep. Of course at that time I was still small and tried to do it to everybody I see. I don't know why, but it seems that jutsu is only affective to special people. You know, like my twins. I tried to use it earlier, and succeeded, as you can see, but had not done it in the proper way. I want to know more about the twin's power. I want to teach them the way they're supposed to be taught, and how to control their powers, and such. I won't have them being controlled by other people. I want them to use their strength in a good way."

Silence fell upon the room.

"So…" Naruto muttered, "The reason why you're after Itachi is to know more about teaching your kids?"

"Precisely."

"And…Hinata-sama?" Neji inquired.

"What about her?" Sasuke asked as he walked to his family. He took Hikari in his hand.

"Can't she…control them?"

Sasuke looked at his loving wife who was still quite shocked.

He shook his head, gave Hikari back, and said, "Maybe, if I can teach to her the calming jutsu. But I can't, because I don't know it. The jutsu I used to them to fall asleep is another jutsu I've seen from Itachi, and somehow I copied it, though not in the proper way."

"Why on earth didn't you just say so?!" tsunade's fist came to Sasuke's face, and soon Sasuke was rolling on the ground.

Everybody gasped.

And when they saw the Uchiha smiling, they couldn't help but share a laugh.

Naruto laughed loudest.

"Oi Teme!" He shouted as he approached the prodigy, "If only you'd said this earlier then we wouldn't have gone through this troublesome trial!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Whatever, Dobe."

Naruto beamed a smile, presently went to his desk and banged his gavel.

"Don't worry, he'll be punished for lying and all, but right now, I say my verdict! And I declare that Uchiha Sasuke is NO GUILTY!!" With this every body cheered and some even shouted:

"Yeah, he shouldn't be! He's just trying to help his kids!"

A little small talk afterwards and everybody filed out of the courtroom.

--

"Okay, so you'll just have to be temporary put to prison for 30 days, and you'll be temporarily be cut off from being an ANBU Captain." Naruto said (They were at Sasuke and Hinata's mansion. After the confusing Trial)

Hinata sighed and thanked Naruto. At least his punishment is tolerable.

"As long as you don't bring any more aliens at out village." Naruto said.

"Whatever, Dobe."

"What did you call me, Teme?!"

"When will I go to prison?"

"H-huh? Oh…tomorrow, I think."

"Hn."

--

"You know…" Hinata whispered when they were at bed that night, "I'm still quite dazzled on what happened today… it's all so confusing and so sudden and--"

"I'm sorry."

"H-huh?"

"Sorry for bringing you into this mess. And what happened to our…and everything else. I'm sorry."

"I've already forgave you, Sasuke-kun."

"Thanks." And with that Sasuke went to bed, followed by Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"huh?"

"Are you still awake?"

"W-why?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Uh, no."

"(laughs) why don't you tell me?"

"Uh…I've seen you kiss the twins earlier and… I'm wondering if you'll ever do that to me again?"

Hinata blushed, the giggled, and smiled, then laughed, and kissed Sasuke on the cheek and said, "Well, I might. If you'll do what you said earlier."

"What did I say earlier?"

"Teach them to use their strength the proper way. I don't want them killing for revenge."

"Yeah, I don't like that, too."

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course. I'll train them and teach them everything I know."

"Thanks." And with that Sasuke kissed Hinata, and both drifted to sleep.

**I personally don't like this chapter. I wonder why. Anyways, I'm going to finish **wedding bells** soon. Send me your love! :3**

**Read ****When the piper pipes**** it's so cool!! By Holly Wills. : )**


	18. Two years after

Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

"Oi, Shikamaru!!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs, carrying a blonde, pale baby in her arms.

Sakura sipped a cup of brimming hot tea, laid the cup beside her, and continued to talk about her daughter, Ame.

"She wakes me up in the middle of the night!" Sakura continued to tattle as Shikamaru walked towards them.

"What?" He said in his usual lazy tone.

"Can you please take Hisui? I'm so tired already…" Ino replied, giving her son to his husband.

"Sshh. I thought you woman were suppose to take care of the children?"

"I am taking care of our son… for the last two years!!"

Tenten and Hinata giggled as Shikamaru wandered away.

"Sheesh. I really can't get him take care of his boy!" Ino sighed.

"Well," Sakura replied, "At least he knows how to take care of Hisui. Naruto doesn't even know how to change Ame's clothes!"

"Whoa. That's terrible!" The woman exclaimed. Sakura laughed.

It was two years after Sasuke's imprisonment, and the friends had been living their lives jubilantly. Many things happened over the past few years, like Ino and Shikamaru having their forst son, Hisui, Neji and Tenten getting married, Sakura and Naruto's child finally came out… and HInata and Sasuke's having another baby.

They were having a picnic, just a casual outing, just to relax. They had all been down by work and recent events, and they all agreed a trip to nature would be perfect.

The ladies (Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten) were all sitting on the grass that was covered in a blanket while the men (Their husbands, of course) along with Kiba and Rock Lee were off into the woods. Who knows what they're doing there.

The children, Hikari and Himiko (Now three years olds), Ame (2 years old,), Hisui (1 ½ year old), were with their fathers.

"So what will you name you baby, Tenten?" Ino asked as she munched an oatmeal cookie.

"Oh… I still don't know… Neji… Well you don't want Neji deciding names for our children. That'll be horrible!!" And the girls screamed in laughter.

"My gosh, where are they? I can't see them!" Sakura complained as she stood up, obviously looking for the males.

"Yeah, they are completely gone!" Ino added.

"I'm sure they'll find their way back." Tenten assured them, handing Hinata a piece of Sinful cake.

"Of course…" Ino and Sakura sat down again and they continued to chat.

--

The woman chatted until almost sunset, and the boys were still nowhere to be found.

"I might use my Byakugan…but Sasuke-kun…" Hinata whispered.

"Oh we won't force you, of course," Sakura said, "We know how Sasuke makes sure you don't use that bloodline of yours! I'm sure they're okay."

"They seriously lost track of time!" Tenten said as she looked at her wristwatch, "Where could they be now?"

Just then, the shrubs near them wriggled noisily.

The women stiffened. If there were intruders, they were awfully at a disadvantage, with Tenten and Hinata pregnant. Sakura took our her Kunai, as Ino carefully did. Hinata and Tenten looked at each other.

The scuffling noises were louder than ever.

Sakura nodded to Ino and to the others. Counting silently to herself up to three, she jumped into the shrubs and a shriek was heard.

"Sakura!!" Ino screamed as she dashed after her friend.

"Ino, Sakura!" Tenten shouted, scrolls ready to be opened at her hand. Hinata, though her Byakugan was not activated, was in the famous Hyuuga Stance.

Silence.

There was no more scuffling sounds, no noise, and definitely no Ino or Sakura.

"Are we… Are we going to…?" HInata whispered.

Tenten slowly nodded, but added, "You run to get help HInaa, while I see Sakura and Ino."

Hinata reluctantly nodded. She turned around to leave, but was surprise when a hand came over her mouth and nose, a feeling of dizziness, blackness as her eyes close, and that was all she could remember.

--

"Ugh…where am I?" sakura muttered to herself as she slowly sat up on the ground where she was laying. Ino was already sitting up along with her, while the two women who were connected with the Hyuuga clan were still sound asleep. Sakura and Ino shook them both to awake.

"Wow," Tenten gasped as she saw their surroundings.

They were actually in a field full of flowers!

"F-flowers? What…" Sakura started to ask question when suddenly, near them, a chorus was heard. Lovely, cute, little voices singing a melody they had never heard before, but it was nice.

As the women turned their heads, they laughed and smiled as they saw it was their babies singing!

"How adorable!" They said, and did not bother to ask for the guys, as they listened to the children.

When the concert was over the children ran to their mothers.

"Where's papa??" sakura asked, as little Ame buried her face to her mother.

The children were laughing and gay, and it was getting dark, and then the men were suddenly their, with a bouquet of flowers (obviously from the flowers around them).

"What on earth…?!" Tenten muttered as their husbands neared them.

Well No one ever told anybody what happened then (I think they chatted as usual for a while and then the boys did some amazing performances through jutsus to amuse the ladies), but suddenly there were fireworks, a cold breeze and some hugs to warm the night.

They were all perfectly contented with their loves, their family, their country, their lives. And all the girls said that nothing could possibly get any better than that night.

**Gomen for a rushed ending.** **All reviewers will be posted next (last) chapter.**


	19. Sincerely yours

Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

Many years had passed. Since then, Hinata and Sasuke devoted themselves upon taking care of their babies – 7 all in all (There were another twins).

All of them grew up strong and wise, handsome and beautiful, popular yet humble, although some of them were quite more arrogant than the rest. And of course you can't take away fights and squabbles from siblings, but beneath those bickers are love and joy.

Hinata temporarily stopped being the Hyuuga leader. She wanted to focus on their kids, and being a leader takes so much of her time, so she decided to give the throne to Neji, who refused, because he and TenTen were planning to have a 6-month holiday with their 2 kids. In the end, it was Hanabi who got the position.

With all her time to herself, Hinata made sure she gives her attention to each of their children, in perfect division, although it is quite impossible since the others needed more of her attention than those who could already somehow take care of their selves.

Yet with all her work she was simply beautiful, inside and out.

"Oh, Hinata! Look how wrinkles slowly begin to appear beside my eyes… and yet at our age you don't even have a single line!" Sakura was known to complain to her.

Hinata only smiled and says that she doesn't stress herself too much because what she's doing is pure love and not really hard work.

"Oh! I don't know if I could ever love my patients! They're so stubborn! Evreytime I tell them to take their medicines at this kind of hour, they don't, and their condition will get worse, and then they blame me for it!"

"Oh, I'm sure you can handle them well, Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

Another thing was that she does not get tired. Of course she is sometimes when Sasuke isn't there to help her or when the kids are really active, but her stamina was stronger than the other ladies.

Ino and Tenten were found sleeping by their husbands once at 6 p.m., and their excuse was that they were tired.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was quite 'open' now to everybody. He… he would sometimes try cracking jokes (Which are mostly not funny at all) but to no avail. Of course this gesture isn't really his nature, and somehow months later gave up.

He is now Naruto's General (For there were no 'Generals' before) and is what we can say the highest among ninjas (except the Hokage, of course). He was 'Second-to-the-Hokage'.

Of course with his current position he could now relax a little bit more than his position as ANBU Captain, since his job consist of mostly signing papers regarding ninja supplies or arranging new teams and stuff. With his free time he always helps Hinata with the kids while training them and at night he sometimes go with his friends to have a drink or two.

He became both a wonderful dad and a husband, and in one way or another, a great friend.

He and his family are respected in Konoha and feared in other villages, and his name became known more than he already was.

The Uchiha children, Hikari and Himiko, Nami, Shiha, Yuuko and Yuki, Ashi, respectively, were all alike in some ways. They are all strong and wise, always on top of their class, especially Yuuko and Ashi.

They are trained, one by one, by their father, with allotted times for each of them.

Of course they had trained them when they were 5 years olds.

Everyday, the house would be filled with their quarrels and cries, sometimes the boys vs. girls, or Hikari, Nami, and Yuki against Himiko, Shiha, Yuuko and Ashi. Sometimes they would quarrel over matters that aren't supposed to be quarreled about. Of course to Hinata and Sasuke it was okay, and bickering is only natural, but the former would sometimes worry that they would carry such fights within their hearts and for such a long time. But of course this never happened, because each of them loves each other as much as their selves.

Once when it was Sasuke and Hinata's Anniversary the siblings (With Hikari and Himiko on the leade, both twenty years of age) gave a surprise party for their parents.

They were sweet and lovable at all times, except perhaps Hikari, who always breathed fire onto his classmate when they disagree.

Naruto and Sakura had four children, two boys and two girls. They visit Hinata and Sasuke some times and their kids get along with the Uchihas very well. Ino and Shikamaru only had two children (but to Shikamaru's delight), one boy and one girl. Tenten and Neji got two boys, both looking exactly like their father minus the seal.

Chouji did not marry. He decided to be a bachelor, and a bachelor he became. Yet he was one of the richest and most powerful men at Konoha and to the other Villages, by building restaurants and cafes. It was a good thing Shikamaru trained him not to eat the foods that are to be served to customers.

Shino married a lady from another clan. They had three children, and sometimes these cute little young ones come to play with the Uchiha children. Unfortunately, his wife died after giving birth to their youngest.

Kiba, on the other hand, married and had a daughter with her, but then they divorced, with reasons known only to them. He then married again and this time they loved each other till their last breath. Kiba's children: Four.

Uncle said I shouldn't be telling all these to you, except Hinata's and Sasuke's life, because somehow I am a part of them.

These people I shared to you died years and years ago, but look how their memories live in the hearts of Konoha's generations.

I know their stories because they are passed on from generation to generation, especially on my family. I am proud of my ancestors and to all the others.

Now that I'm finished with my story, I can proudly say that they all lived happily ever after.

Sincerely yours,

Uchiha Suzume (Hinata and Sasuke's great-grand daughter)

**Cheesebox was the only one who reviewed me last chapter. Thanks!! I love you!!**

**sobs**


End file.
